


Work in Progress

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Peter struggles with an eating disorder, Wade struggles with his mind. After a blind date brings them together, they help each other through their problems.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was comfortably snuggled under the sheets before someone with too red hair came in and opened all the damn window blinds. 

"Come on Peter! You have to get ready for your date. And you're not backing out of this one tiger." 

Peter groaned at MJ and decidedly burrowed deeper into the mound of blankets. But MJ was not having it and she pulled away the sheets leaving Peter curled up with no warmth. "Let me sleep!" 

MJ pulled him by his sweater until he fell onto the floor. "It's 3 PM! And your salon appointment is in half an hour. Get. Up." 

Peter groaned again but this time rose from the floor, giving MJ a dirty look. Harry and her had been trying to get Peter back into the dating scene since forever, but all he really wanted to do was sleep... preferably forever. Still though he appreciated how much effort they put into him even though their investment wasn't always returned in full. 

Peter went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and tidy up a bit. He was wearing a thick winter sweater despite it being the middle of summer, he was just always cold. He tried to comb his unruly hair which was by now down to his shoulders but gave up two seconds in. They were going to the salon, let the professionals deal with this one. He also shaved because he knew MJ would give him hell if he didn't, plus he looked on the verge of being a hobo in his current state. 

He came out looking much better than usual and MJ started clapping. "I've got the wolf man out of his cave! Hooray!" 

Peter eyed her but smiled slightly, "Who am I even putting all this effort in for?" 

MJ smiled slyly and hummed, "Oh just you know this very interesting guy Harry met at some boring Oscorp event. Trust me, I think you and him will have a lot to talk about." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's what you say every time." 

"Alright yeah fine. But I really got my money on him." 

Peter moved across his room to the closet and pulled out his favorite hoodie, it was large and black and it had a science pun on it. But MJ just shook her head, "Nuh-uh bad boy, I picked out your outfit." She pointed towards the bed where she had layed a very un-Peter outfit. 

"What's the point of this. It's like false advertising got personified." 

MJ just laughed though, "Everyone knows first dates are all just marketing ploys." 

So Peter was forced into the jeans and the fitted t-shirt and jacket. It was much too fashionable and show-offy for him. He hated his body, and this outfit did little to cover up his shape, but it did make him look less skinny. 

~ 

They got to the salon and the lady that greeted them was very friendly. She cut off about all of Peter's hair, and now it was just long enough to thread your fingers through. A length which MJ claimed was perfect boyfriend material. Peter just went along with it, it wasn't like the date would actually lead anywhere, none of the others had anyway. 

Then MJ suggested getting a drink and so they met up Harry at one of their favorite spots. It was a nice little coffee shop, and MJ and Peter went in to order. A little while after Harry rolled up in his Rolce Royce and both Peter and MJ smirked. Harry would pick up the tab for sure. 

"The great Osborne has graced us with his presence Peter... show your respects," MJ drawled as she fell into a mock bow. Peter laughed and did the same, "Thank you great Osborne." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know you love my money as much as I do." 

They all sat down and sipped their coffees and just talked. It was actually kind of nice. 

"You excited for your date Pete?" Harry asked. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "I was taking the greatest nap of my life before I was rudely interrupted to go on a date. So I look forward to getting back to my blankets asap." 

Harry groaned, "It's for your own damn good Peter. You're not getting any younger. And then you'll die sad and alone, and no one will visit your grave." 

Peter rolled his eyss, "That doesn't sound too bad actually." 

"Just give the guy a chance Peter," MJ said, and Peter agreed. He would give the guy a chance, but it was a slim one. 

 

~

 

Weasel slammed the glass on the table, "Hah! You lose. Pay up." 

Wade groaned and handed over the money, "Dammit I can't believe Al would let me down like this. Serves me right to trust a blind old bat." 

Al hit him over the head with her cane, "I ain't old. I'm well aged is all." 

Everyone groaned at that. "And that's not all you owe. The bet included you going on that date," said Barton as he leaned over and grabbed another bottle of beer. 

Wade smacked his forehead, "Shit. I was gonna go anyways. That Osborne kid is cute, so his friend has gotta be to. But I wanna wear the mask." 

Al hit him again, "No mask." 

Hawkeye laughed, "You have literally nothing to lose. Just go for it." 

Wade groaned, "Fine. At least it'll be over quick." 

Weasel took a swig of more beer, "Actually give the guy a chance. He might be the one for you." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks Weaz, means a damn lot coming from you." 

~

Harry, MJ, and Peter all climbed unto the Rolce Royce and headed to the spot where Peter was supposed to meet his date. Peter was trying not to look nervous, but he couldn't help feeling awkward. He always got nervous before a date, even if he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. 

Wade waited on the street that Harry Osborne said Peter would meet him on. He wasn't wearing his mask and he felt completely exposed and unsure. Although he did still have his gloves and his hoodie on. He kept the hood up, he might be trying to scare his date away but he didn't want any passerby to be traumatized by his face. 

Before long a beautiful Rolce Rolyce rolled up. Peter was practically pushed out by MJ and Harry and he gave them a dirty look before the car speeded away. Peter took just a second to collect himself before he smiled up awkwardly at Wade. 

"Uhm. Hi?" 

Wade didn't smile back though. Instead he reached up and took off his hood, "Alright now listen. I know if I was a babe like you the last thing I'd do would be go on a date with a mug like me. So let's just skip the whole charade and go our separate ways." 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows looking at this guy whose name he didn't even know yet. "Okay... you're a burn victim or something? So you got scars? That's fine, everyone's got em. I'm not that shallow." 

Wade laughed, "It's your loss then. Don't say I didn't warn ya." 

Peter shrugged and stuck out his hand, "I'm Peter and I wanna go and finish my nap, but I gotta stay out for at least an hour with you so I can get Harry off my case." 

Wade took his hand and shook it, "I'm Wade, and I lost a bet." 

After the handshake they fell into a kinda awkward silence. They both stood on the sidewalk with their hands in their pockets not knowing what to do next. Neither of them had planned to get this far. 

"Sooo," they both started at the same time. 

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "Wanna get some dinner? I know this great Mexican place. You'll love it! Come on!" 

Wade started walking and Peter had no choice but to follow, "Dinner... food. Yeah, sounds great." 

~

They walked a few blocks to small place underneath an apartment building. 

"They've got some really good tacos Petey. You gotta try em," Wade exclaimed as he pulled Peter through the doors. The thick scent of oil and cooking food hit Peter hard he felt like he couldn't breathe. He pretended not to feel anything though and he put on a tight smile and followed Wade to sit at the bar. 

Wade reached over and grabbed a menu from behind the counter and opened it up to show Peter the tremendous amount of food that they served, "The chalupas are to die for. What're you into anyways? Soft, crunch? What kind of tortillas do you like?" 

The barage of questions was just too much for Peter, he just couldn't stomach it especially not in this environment. So instead he just smiled weakly, "Could we just start with something small? Chips and queso?" 

Wade grinned, "Sure thang sweet heart." Wade put in an order for Mexican soda and nachos. And then the pair started off on an easy conversation. Peter did his best to ignore the heavy scents in the air and kept along with all of Wade's flirty and innapropriate jokes. 

Then the waitress came by and dropped a huge pile of nachos and the sodas on the table. Wade cheered and dug in, prompting Peter to do the same. "The secret is banana peppers," Wade whispered leaning in and putting a hand over his mouth. Peter smiled and shook his head, but was dismayed as soon as he looked at the food. It was steaming, with heavy streams of cheese and piles of sour cream with more vegetables than you could imagine. Peter felt like it might eat him before he could even take a bite. But Wade stared at him expectantly so he reached out and plucked out a chip. He brought it to his mouth and swallowed it. 

Peter thought he might throw up right there, "It's really good Wade... really good." 

Wade kept on talking, which Peter was thankful for, it gave him something to concentrate on to distract him from the food around him and inside him. But after awhile Peter felt he would look rude if he didn't eat more and Wade looked so happy and expectant so he took another chip and ate it. This time his stomach would not hold on, he had eaten too much and it hurt. 

Peter's turned a slight red and he hurriedly got up, "Excuse me. I'll be right back." And he ran to the bathroom. Peter almost flung himself into one of the stalls and kneeled on the floor before he threw up what little he had eaten. Then his body decided to punish him more and he ended up dry heaving, his body convulsed painfully and despite all of his willpower he started crying. 

Wade waited patiently for Peter to return but the longer he waited the more he was sure Peter had jumped out the bathroom window. Wade sighed, he shouldn't be surprised. Part of him wanted to just finish his meal and leave, he didn't really care too much that Peter had left, he didn't know him that well. But part of Wade also felt like he should go check, just to make sure he hadn't passed out in the bathroom or something like that. 

Wade got up and walked to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms would be. He gently pushed open the door, the bathroom was empty except for a strangled sort of sound coming from one of the stalls. Wade walked towards the stall, it wasn't locked so he pulled it open and there was Peter leaning against one of the plastic divider walls. His eyes were all red and his hair was wet from sweat. 

Peter looked up at Wade, he felt kind of dizzy. But the way he looked at Wade made the man feel like he had a responsibility to the guy, a guy he just fucking met. 

"Peter, what the fuck? Are you okay?" 

Peter's lips tugged up a little and he laughed harshly, "I'm fine. Sorry I ruined your night." 

Wade grimaced, "You're not fine. Let's go." 

Peter didn't really say anything, he was much too depressed to care about much of anything. Wade could've tried to kill him and he would've probably helped. Wade bent down and grabbed Peter, picking him up. The man weighed next to nothing. 

"You don't have to do this Wade. I'm fine," Peter whispered as he rested his head against Wade's shoulder. 

"I'm taking you to my apartment. Any objections?" 

Peter was too tired to object so he didnt. Instead he let Wade carry him all the way to a cab, and then up the stairs to his apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up he was in an unfamiliar bed. The curtains were closed and it was nice and warm. He thought back to last night, realizing he was likely in Wade's house. Instead of getting up to investigate or go home he decided to take advantage of this tempur-pedic and get some more shuteye. 

It felt like only five seconds had passed before the bedroom door banged open and someone with too red hair was once again opening the curtains like her life depended on it. "OH MY GOD PETER!!" MJ screamed as she basically jumped on him, analyzing about every part of him. 

"God. MJ what the fuck?! I'm trying to sleep." 

MJ looked at him furiously, "Don't what the fuck me! What the fuck you! YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE! YOU GO MISSING!" 

Peter sighed, she did have a point and he felt guilty that he had made her worry so much. "Ah, I'm sorry MJ. But I'm fine, really. I'm okay." 

MJ looked like she was about to slap him, honestly Peter was surprised she hadn't yet. But she seemingly calmed down as soon Wade walked in then, he was covered wearing a ski mask and sunglasses along with the same gloves from last night. 

"Hi. Soo, um. If you guys are done... I'd kind of like my room back. Not that it's been an inconvenience or anything but like... ya know. It has."

MJ stood a little straighter and smoothed out her blazer. "Let's go Peter." 

Peter moved to get up, MJ was always waking him up at inconvenient times. MJ nodded at Wade before exiting and Peter followed her throwing up a peace sign at the man who had so graciously taken him in. 

"Thanks Wade, see ya around I guess." 

Wade laughed harshly, "Yeah see ya around kid." 

~

Wade grabbed Weasel by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "You motherfucker! You set me up." 

Weasel put his hands up and smiled despite his situation, "What the fuck are you going on about Wilson?" 

Wade punched him in the nose and this time Weasel actually cried out a little in shock and pain. 

"DAMMIT WILSON YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE!" 

Wade didn't care though, "The kid passed out in my fucking house! HE ENDED UP CRYING IN THE BATHROOM!" 

Wade let go of Weasel and he dropped to the floor, "What're you talking about Wade?" 

"He hated me so much."

~

MJ slammed the door of Peter's apartment shut and swiftly stormed after him as Peter headed straight for his bed. 

MJ threw a granola bar at him, "EAT IT!" 

Peter threw it back, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

MJ wasn't having it though, she was furious and she looked like the Phoenix had a redbull. "EAT IT OR WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" 

Peter screamed in frustration, MJ had good intentions but he just wanted to be left alone. Before he could make a retort though MJ's voice got softer and cracked a little bit, "Last time- last time you went missing I found you in the hospital." 

Peter sighed, he had put MJ and Harry through a lot. They were good friends but they didn't really understand. Peter unwrapped the damn granola bar and took a small bite. It wasn't too bad he would manage to finish it eventually. MJ was a little releaved but it still wasn't enough. 

"Peter why don't you see a therapist? Harry knows so many and it would be free..." 

"DAMMIT MJ! How many times have I said I DON'T WANT TO PAY SOME STUPID DOCTOR TO LISTEN TO ME TALK AND TELL ME I NEED TO EAT MORE!" 

"FINE! but dammit Parker talk to SOMEONE! ANYONE!" 

Peter didn't feel like arguing anymore so he layed down and turned away from MJ, decidedly ignoring her until she left. Sure enough MJ left without another word, she didn't feel like arguing anymore either. It seemed like they did this at least once a month. But they were still friends despite everything. 

Peter slept for awhile, he finished the granola bar, and then watched a movie. Harry showed up around seven to make sure he was alright and Peter used the opportunity to get Wade's number. Once Harry left Peter texted Wade a better thank you then the one he had given the man before. 

[ Hi Wade. It's Peter, from last night. Sorry I ruined our date and thank you so much for taking care of me. ]

Wade was at home with a beer in hand watching Golden Girls when he got the text. He glanced at it sideways and he was going to ignore it but he thought he might as well, seeing as all his Internet friends were asleep. 

[[Np]]

Peter looked at the screen and cringed a little, two letters was all he was getting, seriously? 

[Sorry if I offended your favorite food place. It was pretty cool.]

Wade looked at his screen and rolled his eyes. 

[[I know the restaurant wasn't the problem]]

[Yeah sorry... just the food I guess]

[[What?]]

[I have a sort of aversion to food and all... and I'd just had a pretty large cup of coffee. So yeah.]

[[You don't like food?! Comida? The sustenance of our lives?]]

[ (*ಠ_ಠ) it's not my favorite thing.]

[[I'm sure you could've gotten it down if I wasn't there]]

[What?]

Peter looked at his phone. He had never been this frustrated over text before. 

[YOu think this is about you?]

Wade considered tossing his phone out the window.

[[I'm conceited like that]]

[ (－‸ლ) you really don't get it. I'll prove it to you. Wanna go see a movie?]

[[Why would I want to do that?]]

[Why would you want to go out with a useless excuse for a human being? Because I'll pay for your ticket.]

Wade actually laughed at that, self depricating humor was his favorite kind. 

[[deal]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who commented last time. Hope you liked this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter stood outside the movie theater with two tickets stuffed in his pocket. He was wearing an oversized hoodie that came down to just above his knees. He had been mistaken as a girl more than once today. Wade showed up a few minutes later, he was also wearing a hoodie and a hat. He had covered up as much skin as possible and Peter felt kind of bad that he felt the need to. It was a nice night, it sucked to have to cover up when the air quality for once was good. 

Peter handed Wade his ticket and the taller man took it in a gloved hand. "So what're we watching sweet thang?" 

"Some indie something... it's certified fresh don't worry." 

Wade nodded and they walked inside together. The whole place smelled like butter and popcorn and Peter instantly had a headache. But this was the first time he'd gone on a second date in years and he didn't plan to fuck it up again. In fact he had planned for this and he whipped out a piece of paper he had dipped in his favorite cologne and held it under his nose while Wade ordered food. 

"Okay I'll get a jumbo popcorn with extra extra butter. And the largest cup of cola you got." 

Peter raised his eyebrows, "I don't want any popcorn." 

Wade looked at him like he just said the stupidest thing in the history of spoken word. The theater employee waited for Wade to fix his order but he just turned back to them and said, "Yeah okay so just the jumbo and the drink." 

Wade Wilson definitely had enough appetite for the both of them. They walked into the theater tucking their stubs into their pockets for safe keeping. They sat down while the previews played and Wade immediately started snacking on his huge tub of popcorn. 

"So you like action movies?" Wade asked not liking the silence between them.

Peter nodded, "Yeah I mean it's kinda cool. All those special effects." 

Wade nodded, "Yeah I LOVE EXPLOSIONS!" 

That made Peter laugh and he hoped to god that this movie had enough explosions to satisfy Wade. He kinda wanted this date to go well, he actually thought he might like Wade. 

The movie started sparing them from anymore conversation. Occasionally one of them would glance at the other to try and gadge a reaction or something like that. They were both so awkward it was like they were middleschoolers again. Then Wade had finally had enough and he grabbed Peter's hand and held onto it because dammit they were on a date and that's what people did on dates. Peter was actually very glad that Wade had done that because his hand was so damn warm even with the gloves on and Peter was always cold. Peter melted into that warmth and actually took the opportunity to lean slightly against Wade soaking all the warmth from his right arm, this was exactly how thermodynamics was supposed to work. 

Wade stopped paying attention to the movie as soon as Peter did that. The most physical contact he had had with another human being in the past five years had been severing someone's head. Now there was a cute sexy man leaning against him in a very dark theater while they watched explosions which was hitting more than a few of Wade's turn on targets. 

The movie was over before they knew it and Wade had eaten all of the popcorn and the lights in the theater slowly turned on. Peter sat up straight instantly regretting the loss of warmth from Wade and then they parted hands and it felt like a loss. They both looked at each other uncertainly and then Peter got up and Wade followed. 

Once they got outside the awkwardness increased to an unbearable amount and Peter thought he would rather jump in front of a car then let this silence go on any longer. "So... did you like the movie?" 

Wade looked at him like he had just interrupted a very interesting conversation, " What? ...yeah I guess it was alright." 

Peter tried to hide his smile but failed miserably. Wade looked at him raising one hairless eyebrow, "What're you smiling about?" 

Peter burst into laughter putting a hand over his mouth to try and stop himself. His laugh was adorable and Wade couldn't help but smile even though he didn't understand the joke. Then Peter finally managed to speak through his laughter, "Oh god Wade it was horrible!! It was hypermasculinity at its finest it was HILARIOUS!" 

Wade allowed himself to laugh now too, it was true he had hated the movie he just didn't want to offend Peter. Usually he was fine with offending people but he didn't want to hurt Peter's feelings for some weird reason. "Oh my god! I thought you liked it so I didn't say anything. Even the explosions weren't that great." 

Peter laughed and lightly punched Wade's shoulder and Wade took it as an opportunity to pull Peter closer grabbing him around the hips as they started walking. "Wanna get coffee?" 

Peter nodded, "I know a great place." 

~

When they got to the coffee shop they were still laughing and giggling, about what they had no idea. The place was pretty much empty and so they ordered their drinks without waiting. Wade was nice enough to pay for them both and they sat down and just talked. It was nice. 

"So as far as second dates go. This one was pretty nice compared to the past at least. One time on the second date this girl almost killed me... good times." 

Peter shook his head and laughed, "I haven't been on a second date in years. So yeah its been nice." 

They sipped their coffee and then Wade spoke, his voice was a little quieter than usual, a little more hesistant. "What about third dates?" 

Peter smiled softly, "Never been asked on a third date." 

Wade raised his hairless eyebrows, "Well that's just cause you're out of everyone's league. They were too scared to ask you out." 

Peter bit his lip and looked at Wade through a shaded gaze, "Are you scared too. Or am I just not your type?" 

Wade smiled and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Peter's ear, "I mean you're cute, funny, smart, sexy, so yeah... definitely not my type." 

Peter gaped shocked but Wade made him laugh, "Well I guess you're not my type either, I mean you're only tall, muscular, funny, warm, with amazing eyes, and a goddamn jawline I could cut vegetables with." 

Wade laughed and smoothed his hand over his jaw, "I guess then we shouldn't go on a third date. But we should still hang out sometime. Go rollerskating or something else really 80s" 

Peter smiled, "Yeah I guess we should. Maybe on Friday?" 

Wade nodded, "Maybe on Friday." 

~

Wade walked Peter home before he headed back to the bar where Weasel worked. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about his third date with a twink to die for. 

As soon as Peter got home he crashed onto his bed and pulled out his phone to text Harry and MJ. He had gotten a third date with Wade, and he couldn't wait. Friday seemed so damn far away. Wade was awesome, Peter had laughed so hard his stomach still hurt. 

Friday couldn't come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning it gets really dark at the end. So tw for self harm.

The rink was packed. Wade had taken them to a very colorful indoor skating rink and there was so many people doing all different things. There was people falling over themselves on the rink, people grabbing onto the walls for dear life, people showing off on all their skills, people eating on the sides, and little kids running around to the arcade games. 

Peter was sitting at a bright pink table and tying his skates when Wade rolled over with a large tray of food. 

"Okay so I bought cheeseburgers, curly fries, funnel cake, and coke." 

Peter looked at the heaping tray and gulped, "Is that all for you?" 

Wade laughed and shook his head sitting down next to Peter, "I'm willing to share, because I like you that much." 

Peter couldn't stop himself from laughing, Wade looked absolutely ridiculous in his outfit. He had worn a rainbow luchidor mask, a matching rainbow sparkly cape, and he was wearing obscene yellow tights with blue shorts over them and a crop top with an embroidered unicorn over a skintight mesh. Every part of his skin was covered save his eyes and lips. The get up was impressive, he looked like a pride superhero and Peter just couldn't take him seriously. 

"You know I don't think the 80s was like this at all." 

Wade laughed, "There is no decade that was like this. My outfit is 100% original Wade Wilson content." 

Peter shook his head with a bright smile on his face, "It belongs on the runway." 

"They can't afford me," Wade said matter of factly as he popped a curly fry into his mouth. He noticed the way Peter's eyes followed the movement and ghosted away as if he couldn't help being uncomfortable around food. 

Wade reached out and grabbed Peter's hand, his gloved thumb pressing into Peter's palm. "What's your deal baby boy?" 

Peter swallowed looking away but not really looking at anything. Peter's stomach had long ago stopped grumbling for food, instead now it was just a dull ache that Peter was good at ignoring. Peter shrugged, "I just don't like food." 

Wade raised his eyebrows and it made the mask wrinkle, "Everyone likes food." 

Peter took his hand out of Wade's grip suddenly feeling small and like he was going to get chastised, "I'm not like everyone then." 

Wade chewed the inside of his cheek, "Alright fine. But you need to eat sometimes right? Or are you like some kind of vampire that doesn't need to eat? Or maybe an alien! Woah. If you're an alien can we go to space. Always wanted to go to space." 

Wade's rambling actually made Peter and he almost forgot that they were having the mental illness 'talk'. 

"I'm not an alien. At least not that I know of. And yeah I gotta eat sometimes. But I just don't like it and it usually doesn't go well." 

"You don't like eating anything? Not even like- like kale? Or something?" 

Peter burst out laughing at that, "I've never in my whole life eaten Kale! And as far as what I like to eat... I guess dick." 

Wade choked on air and went wide eyed staring at Peter like he had just told him the meaning of life, "YOU DIDN'T! Oh my motherfucking shitt PETERR! And here I thought you were a shy nerd!" 

Peter laughed and shrugged a giant smile plastered on his face, "I guess you could say I'm good at biochem." 

Wade practically jumped over the table and kissed Peter. Placing a soft chaste kiss to Peter's lips, "I think I might be in love with you." 

Peter smiled softly, all of a sudden shy again. "Remind me again when it's not our second date." 

Wade made Peter feel all kinds of warm inside and he wanted more than ever for things to go well, for things to last. So Peter being daring and in a good mood decided that he would try to eat at least a little. But Peter wasn't the only one with problems and he knew that. Because while Wade could eat a truck ton worth of food he was one of the most insecure and self concious people that Peter had ever met. 

"How come you always cover up so much?" 

Wade's eyes pierced Peter and his whole body tensed, "You know why." 

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Actually I dont. Care to educate me?" 

Wade clenched his fists, "You can barely hold onto your food without looking at my face. You'd lose it in a second if you were." 

It was unfair of Wade and he knew that. This wasn't about Peter, this was about Wade and years of bad therapy. In fact Peter had been one of very few people to not give a single fuck about how he looked. Wade knew he was being an asshole and he regretted it as soon as he said it, but that was another one of his problems: he always hurt the people he liked the most, the people who deserved it the least. 

Peter looked sad and pissed at the same time. He gripped the edge of the table and then let out a deep breath. He looked at Wade and then the cheeseburger in front of him with steely determination. "Fine! If you take off your mask, I'll eat this burger. And then we can both get over ourselves." 

Wade huffed, it was a good deal and he never backed away from a challenge. "Fine!" 

Peter picked up the burger, it looked massive between his thin hands. Wade unclasped the mask and held the hem of it. Peter opened his mouth and jammed the burger into it taking a large bite, and Wade took off his mask his scars on display for everyone to see. 

Peter could've sworn he saw blackspots. He chewed what was in his mouth and it was disgustingly juicy. His mouth was full of meat, and cheese, and bread and pretty soon he was overwhelmed by all of it. His stomach twisted in retort and he knew that if he swallowed it that the situation would get a lot worse a lot faster. Peter closed his eyes and grabbed a fistful of napkins. He spit the contents into rough brown paper and willed himself not to cry. 

He didn't look at Wade when he got up and rolled over to the garbage can and threw the wad out. This had been a bad idea. He came and sat back down still not looking at Wade. He didn't deserve to look at Wade. 

"You can put your mask back on if you want. But you have to know that it's not because of you." 

Wade took Peter's hand and the smaller man turned to look at Wade, he was beautiful. Wade nodded solemly, "I know baby boy. I'm sorry." 

Wade reached out and expertly clasped his mask back on, and smiled softly, "Why don't we start out small? One curly fry for a glove." 

Peter wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded. "Sounds fair." He reached out and took a curly fry, seasoned and fried and oily and popped it into his mouth. Wade smiled and took off a glove. Peter swallowed and his stomach contracted but he managed it, and then now with renewed determination ate a second fry. Wade's mask was nearly bursting now with the force of his smile and he happily took off his other glove. 

They sat there and just looked at each other, both with stupid proud smiles on their faces. Proud of themselves and proud of the man in front of them. 

"Wanna go skating?" Wade asked his eyes shining with pride and respect. 

Peter scrunched his nose in happiness and took Wade's hand, "I thought you'd never ask." 

~

Wade was a much better roller skater than Peter, but that didn't mean Peter was terrible. Peter rolled casually in circles around the rink and Wade for the most part rolled next to him, but occasionally he would yell out, "Watch this Petey!" and do some inhuman trick that left Peter both worried that the man would kill himself and completely impressed at the same time. 

They laughed together and talked about nothing in particular as they held hands and rolled around. Wade's hands were a mixture of rough and smooth, and Peter never got bored of holding them they were so warm. Wade held onto Peter's hand firmly but gently, the man's hands were so soft and so small and oh so freezing cold. Wade squeezed Peter's hand and then quickly placed a soft kiss on his cheek. As soon as he did it he let go of Peter's hand and yelled, "Race ya!" 

It took Peter a moment to figure out what exactly had happened and he laughed and shook his head as he darted past strangers to try and catch up to Wade. They raced around the rink going around and around in circles until they both got dizzy. They crashed into each other and Peter was panting holding onto Wade's forearms. They were both laughing uncontrollably but Peter's breathing concerned Wade, "Hey you okay babe?" 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together, "Yeah 'm fine. Just need to catch my breath." 

They rolled off the rink and onto the carpeted outer area and sat down at their table. Wade kneeled in front of Peter, concern etched on his face visible even through the mask. "You sure you're alright sweet heart?" 

Peter nodded, and tried to smile but his head started to ache, and he tried to will it away but the next thing he knew he saw blackspots and then everything went blank. 

~

Peter woke up to muted lights, and the sterile stench of a hospital. He dizzily looked around and found the iv needle in his hand and a familiar red head pacing furiously around the room. 

She turned around to look at him and then her eyes went wide and some of the tension in her faded away, either way her voice was strong and tense as ever. "Peter! You motherfucking asshole!" 

Peter groaned, he felt bad he really did, he put MJ and Harry through way too much. "I'm sorry MJ." 

But MJ just shook her head and kept pacing, "Don't give me that. Don't be sorry. Just get better." 

That's when Peter noticed the other two figures in the room. Harry was sitting in a chair furiously typing away on his laptop, the blue light casting an eerie glow across his face. "Welcome back Peter. Next time you decide to put yourself through a stress test, maybe eat a damn granola bar before hand." 

Peter smiled softly, Harry always acted like he was not concerned at all but Peter knew better, Harry was probably more concerned than MJ. Peter sat up and adjusted the wires around him, "How long was I out?" 

A new voice replied, "One hour, fourteen minutes, and fifty two seconds counting." Peter turned towards the gruff voice, it was Wade.

"You're here?"

Wade laughed out harshly and stood to get up, "I'll leave. Glad you're okay twinkle toes."

"No wait. Don't go... unless you want to." 

Both MJ and Harry looked from Peter to Wade and they both immediately stood up. Harry snapped his laptop shut and MJ clicked her heels, "We'll let you two talk." With that they were gone and Peter and Wade were left alone. 

Wade looked tense. He looked like he had just been run over by a truck and then told he would have to pay for denting it. Peter reached out his arm to Wade's, "Are you okay?" 

Wade looked at Peter with wide eyes, "Am I okay?! Jesus Petey you passed out in my arms! Are YOU okay?!!" 

Peter sighed and smiled softly, "I'm fine Wade." 

Wade ran his hands over his face, "You said that before you fainted too. What if you died? You were so cold! I- I... what if I killed you?" 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, he had no idea what Wade was talking about, "Why would you kill me Wade?" 

Wade ground his teeth together and clenched his fists, "Its- listen Peter I'm not the most stable of guys ya know. I'm about as stable as a hydrogen atom. I don't... I have more blood on my hands than you've ever seen and I literally hear voices. I didn't know that I didn't kill you until the doctors told me you were just k.o." 

Peter tried to follow exactly what Wade was saying, "Blood? What are you talking about Wade?" 

Wade clawed at his masked head, "I kill people for a living. I'm a mercenary. And- and I have more mental issues than you could count. So I'm sorry. Get well soon, I should've told you earlier." 

Wade started to leave and Peter couldn't just let him. He got out of the hospital bedding taking the saline bag cart with him. He willed away the dizziness from suddenly standing up and grabbed onto Wade before he fell, "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me. And you say all these things about being a mercenary but... you seem like such a good person. Don't just leave." 

Wade frowned but helped Peter back to bed. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and held Peter's hand which was so cold and small but yet somehow so comforting. "So do you pass out on every other date? Or is this just for kicks?" 

Peter laughed and kissed Wade's hand which was entwined in his own, "I like to keep things interesting ya know." 

Wade laughed softly and shook his head, "You're such a big handful for such a small guy.  I'll give you that." Wade stood up and kissed Peter on the forehead. "I'll see ya around. Maybe on that fourth date to keep the record going." 

Peter smiled and pushed up to kiss Wade's chapped lips, "Thanks Wade. Good night." 

~

Wade walked home half elated half scared to death. For a moment he had really though he killed Peter. The man completely limp in his arms, it frightened him. Part of him still thought he could be dead, and that all of this was some glorified hallucination. Wade had no idea, he didn't know where his mind was going but he hated it. Hated the noise.

Before he understood Wade was sitting on the couch in his house with a knife in his hand. Pain ripped through his leg as he stabbed the shiny steel into his thigh and twisted. It only took a few seconds for the pain to numb the noise and he quickly passed out into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy

The next day Peter texted Wade and got no reply. It worried him, he didn't know if he had done something wrong or if something terrible had happened to Wade and his overly imaginitive mind cooked up plenty of gory possibilities. So Peter got Wade's address from MJ and decided he would drop by for a visit. 

Peter showed up at Wade's apartment with a bag of Mexican Food, a six pack or beer and a haphazard folded piece of paper that said "sorry for fainting on our dates." He knocked on the door and waited. 

Wade heard the faint knocking while he was watching Golden Girls and feeling bored. He didn't feel like getting up but the knocking wouldn't stop and if it was girl scouts he would gain something, so eventually he did get up. 

Wade opened the door and was surprised to see Peter and he immediately remembered what a wreck he looked like. It wasn't just the skin this time, he hadn't showered and he had blood on his pants, not to mention his apartment looked like a crime scene. 

"Peteyy, what're you doing here," Wade said with a fake smile, hugging the door so Peter couldn't see inside. Peter raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless and held up food and beer, "Thought I'd come over... since you didn't text me back." 

Wade's smile faltered, he remembered his phone which he had forgotten in the bathroom. "Oh... yeah. Sorry I was sleeping." 

Peter smiled but it was the kind of smile that only relayed disappointment, "Well I brought you food. Can I come in?" 

Wade peeked behind the door, at the broken glass and all the stains making a rainbow across the walls and the floors. "I don't think that's such a good idea Petey." 

Peter just crossed put his hand on his hips, "I don't care how your apartment looks Wade. You've seen me throwing up in a restaurant bathroom. There's nothing I can say to you." 

Wade laughed, "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." He threw open the door and stepped aside, "Welcome to casa de Deadpool." 

Peter eyed what looked less like a house and more like an alleyway outside a shady bar. He walked inside and set the food and beer down on the broken coffee table, "What's deadpool?"

Wade shrugged, "It's my merc name. Oh yeah did I tell you that. I kill people for a living." 

Peter sat down on the couch which was comfortable if you ignored the stains and grabbed a beer and motioned for Wade to sit down. Wade didn't sit down though, instead he went to the bedroom put on a ski mask and came back. 

"Listen Wade I know we don't really know each other that well but it's one thing to hate me and want me gone, and it's totally a different thing to lie and pretend you're protecting me." 

Wade just stared at Peter, the pretty eyes, messy hair, and soft as ever fucking lips. Wade stared and wondered why Peter hadn't thrown up yet, or why he hadn't at least questioned the mess. 

"I don't want to hurt you. Just look at how I live, you gotta know I'm no good. Why would you wanna date a murderer?" 

Peter just smiled coldly and layed back in the couch and took a sip of beer, "I'm a grown ass adult and I'm tired of being protected. Everyone thinks I'm so fragile, but I've been through hell and I don't plan on going back anytime soon." 

Wade just stared. He couldn't comprehend what Peter was getting at. This kid should've been running, should've been dialing 911. But instead he was sitting on a blood stained couch drinking cerveza. 

"You're so weird," Wade finally managed. 

Peter actually laughed genuinely this time, "Yeah and your food is getting cold. Let's watch a movie or something." 

Wade just shook his head and opened up the bag of tacos, "Dammit Peter you really are perfect." 

Peter just hummed and sipped his beer flipping through channels until he found The Devil Wears Prada and they watched that. 

~

Eventually Wade finished his food and Peter had gotten through half his beer and was already buzzed being the lightweight that he was and eventually Wade joined Peter on the couch. Peter moved closer to Wade and curled up next to him enjoying the heat the man always seemed to provide. 

Wade kissed Peter's hair and Peter reached up and lifted Wade's mask up just above his nose, which Wade was forever going to be thankful for. Then Peter pulled Wade down and kissed him. It was soft and tender and slow. They got lost in it and before they knew it Wade was on top of Peter layed out on the couch and they were making out with Wade's hands curled into Peter's hair and Peter's hand roaming down Wade's muscles. 

They pulled back for air and Peter smiled up at Wade, "You're so fucking muscular." 

Wade just laughed and kissed Peter's jaw, "I could do this all fucking day." 

But before they could get any further Peter's phone started buzzing and it was Harry. Peter accepted mouthing a sorry at Wade who just continued kissing down Peter's jaw to his neck. 

"Harrry?" Peter breathed out trying to sound normal, but Wade was on a mission to make him sound like a porn star. 

"Peter, MJ wanted me to ask you where you were."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Thanks for checking up Dad, I'm with Wade. Bye." 

Before Peter could end the call Harry's voice came, "Were having dinner at 7 you have to come." 

Peter sighed, "Yeah OKAYYmm fuck Wade!" 

And then Peter's phone was on the floor forgotten as Wade ground down against Peter's hips. Peter clutched at Wade's biceps as they lapped into each others mouths. Then Wade's hand slipped under Peter's shirt and all he could feel was smooth skin and bones. Peter moaned and arched up into the touch and Wade started working Peter's shirt up and Peter couldn't do it. He sat up and stopped Wade, "I'm sorry Wade, but I- I don't-"

Wade lifted a hand up to stop Peter, "I get it Peter you don't want to go all the way with someone like me." 

Peter grimaced, "Wade! You know that's not fucking true. Jesus not everything is about you." 

Wade looked at Peter his eyes piercing right through him, "Oh yeah then what's your fucking deal kid?" 

Peter put his face in his hand and sighed, "You're not the only one with self-image issues Wade. I don't want you to see me, you won't like it." 

Wade shook his head suddenly feeling like an asshole, he looked at Peter's oversized sweater almost swallowing him and understood, so he scooted closer to Peter and brought him into a hug, "There is nothing you could show me that I wouldn't immediately fall head over heels for." 

Peter put his head on Wade's shoulder, "I could say the same thing to you." 

Wade just squeezed Peter tighter, "Maybe we should wait till it's not the fourth time we're meeting." 

Peter laughed and nodded, "Yeahh sounds about right." 

Wade shook his head, "Never in my whole long ass life have I ever been the voice of reason in a relationship."

~

Peter decided that there was no one better to take to dinner than Wade. At the least it would give Peter an excuse to give Wade all of his food because he was an unexpected invite. So that's how Wade ended up in a hoodie, sunglasses, and a bandana mask walking through the lobby of the most expensive high rise in Manhattan. Both Peter and Wade couldn't help laughing at the looks the security guard gave them as they walked across the marble to the private elevators. Peter had a key card and they shot straight up into Harry's fancy penthouse living room. 

Wade whistled as he stepped in, "Whose heads are he chopping to afford this place?" 

Peter laughed and pulled Wade towards the bar, "Harry Osborne: young, good looking, rich. He's perfect and yet he still manages to be... straight." 

Wade laughed and Harry walked in wearing a clean cut suit and slicked back hair, "You making fun of me Parker?" 

Peter smiled innocently batting his eyelashes, "Only your sexuality." 

Harry rolled his eyes and poured them drinks. Wade held his glass in both hands because it was so thin and expensive looking he felt that if he broke it he would be sued into the next galaxy. Harry looked at Wade and smiled, "So how's this handful of guy treating ya?" 

Wade smiled behind the bandana, "Oh well other than passing out every other date it's going pretty well so far." 

Peter punched Wade lightly and stuck his tongue out which Wade mimicked. Harry just rolled his eyes and downed his glass, at least Peter had found someone with the same sense of humor he thought. After a little while MJ showed up with a smile and clicking heels. 

"Hello boys." 

Harry smiled and handed her a glass and she joined them at the bar. She looked over at the man who was completely covered and just blinked at him. 

Wade put his hand out, "It's Wade." 

She raised her eyebrows and shook his hand then looked over at Peter, "You're not using this as an excuse to skip dinner." 

Peter groaned, "Dammit MJ."

Harry quickly diffused the tension by moving out of the bar and clapping his hands, "Okayy let's go sit down. I didn't spend money on a dining table for show." 

They all moved to the dining table which was huge and they sat down in one corner of it. Harry moved around and brought out pizza from the kitchen along with more wine. Peter cut his into tiny pieces so it would be easier to eat. 

Wade swallowed about half the box, "Damn this is some good shit." 

Harry smiled, and then looked over at MJ, "I told you I'm bomb at setting up blind dates."

MJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah we'll see." 

Wade frowned beneath his mask, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Harry shrugged, "It has nothing to do with you, Peter is just really bad at relationships." 

Peter frowned and threw a piece of crust at Harry, "Am not! I just have very specific taste." 

MJ and Harry both rolled their eyes and Wade started laughing, "Well I'm about as specific as they come baby boy." 

Peter smiled, "And that's why it's working!" 

~

After Peter had managed to finish an entire slice of pizza the whole group moved to the living room with their glasses of wine. Peter who had already drunk a bottle of beer, a martini, and was nursing half a glass of wine was thoroughly drunk. 

Harry laughed and pushed Peter as he swayed to the couch, "Light-weight." 

Peter fell to the couch and Wade sat next to him. It took a lot for Wade to get drunk and at this point he was the least drunk of the party and even he was slightly buzzed. 

MJ kicked off her heels and walked towards the record player and put on some swanky music. Peter smiled and slid onto Wade's lap, "Dance with me." 

Wade looked at Peter's dilated eyes and drunk smile and nodded. Peter took his hands and got up swaying into Wade's arms. MJ held her wine in one hand and grabbed Harry with the other. They all started dancing and laughing. Wade couldn't remember the last time he had done something like this, in fact he was sure he had never done something like this. The entire atmosphere felt so strangely safe and comforting and full of love. 

Peter curled his hands behind Wade's neck and Wade instinctively wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. They swayed together and when the record skipped to a slower song Peter stepped closer and rested his head on Wade's chest. Wade kissed Peter's hair and the feeling of home in his heart had him feeling like he might just die tonight. He held onto Peter tighter and they just swayed together the music filling the room, and their reflections dancing in the floor to ceiling windows. 

"Wade," Peter whispered drunkenly. 

"Yeah sweetheart?" 

"You make me feel happy." 

Wade almost choked, "You taught me what happy is baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I should be getting on a regular writing schedule soon. 
> 
> Hope you liked this! Let me know what ya thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is very angsty. There is a scene where there is sexual assault. But it doesn't go further than a kiss. If you feel like you can't read this then I'll be happy to summarize the important parts for you in a comment.

Wade woke up with a jerk. Sweat coated his back and temples. For a moment he had been back in the army and for a moment he was back in his old nightmare. He hated this, hated that memory. He wished he could carve it out of his head, he had tried... it didn't work that way apparently. 

When Wade's heartbeat finally calmed down and his eyes focused he noticed he wasn't at home. He realized he was still at Harry's house, and then he looked around and saw Peter looking soft and calm curled up on the couch. His mouth was slack and his hair was standing up in ever direction. Wade thought he was adorable, he could possibly stare at Peter all day. 

~

Peter woke up with a splitting headache. Alcohol and him never really got along. He rolled off the couch and padded towards the bathroom yawning and wishing he hadn't drunk so much. When he got to the bathroom he was frustrated to see that it was locked. He leaned against the door and banged his head against it, still half asleep and not realizing what he was doing. 

"Harry why are you using the guest bath. You have your own fucking bathroom," Peter's words slurred together. He knew that MJ had probably left for some important Stark something, so there was no reason for the bathroom to be occupied. 

Before he could step back the door opened and he tumbled inside onto a pile of something hard yet strangely comfortable. 

Wade was shocked when the skinny boy fell into his arms. And he didn't know what to do because Peter didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon. 

"Uhhmm, Peter?" 

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at what looked like a blurry version of Wade, "Wade? What're you doing... I need to use the bathroom." 

Wade just knotted his eyebrows half in amusement half in confusion. He set Peter upright and moved past him out of the bathroom, "Are you like this every morning, or are you still drunk?" 

Peter barely even heard him and just locked the door behind him. It was only once he came out of the bathroom having brushed his teeth and cleaned up that he realized that Wade was still here. 

"Wade!" Peter yelled as he headed towards Wade sitting in the kitchen. 

Wade froze a spoonful of cereal halfway between the bowl and his mouth, "IT'S NOT STEALING! I WAS HUNGRY!" 

Peter just laughed, "Don't worry... there's a lot more where that came from." 

He grabbed a mug of water and sat across from Wade. Wade eyed him curiously, "Just water?" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Zero calories, zero sugar, zero everything. Safe to drink." 

Wade pouted, "You don't wanna share my cereal? It'll be romantic." 

Peter smiled softly, "I'm good...  so anyways did you sleep well?" 

Wade looked down at his bowl and then back up at Peter, "Sleeping and me don't really get along. Usually I down a bottle of nyquil or have mind blowing sex to get to sleep." 

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Mind blowing sex?" 

Wade shrugged, "Admittedly not since the fire but I was wayy hot before that." 

Peter leaned over the table and kissed Wade chastely, "You deserve mind blowing sex." 

Wade smiled devilishly after recovering from his shock, "I'm ready whenever you are." Peter had a way of getting to him that he hadn't found in anyone else. It was really messing with his whole care free facade. 

Peter just shook his head, "Eventually." 

Before Wade could say anything back his phone rang. He answered it with a high pitched voice, "Hiya it's ya boy Deadpool. The deadest of pools. So how'd ya get my number bad boy?" 

The voice answered and they went back and forth until Wade knew what he needed to know, mostly how much he would get payed. And then he stuffed the phone back in hispocket and got up and headed for the elevator, "See ya around baby boy. Gotta go french revolution on these bitches."

~

Peter spent the whole day at Harry's. By the time he felt like going back to his tiny apartment it was dark. He said his goodbyes to Harry and the soft carpet and the big screen TV and headed out. 

He decided to take a walk because he needed the exercise, mainly because he had spent the whole day on said carpet watching said TV. So Peter walked down the city streets and as he got closer to home the darker it got and the more dangerous. Peter passed by a bar and one of the men leaning against the brick wall actually whistled as he walked by. Peter's skin crawled, some people were just such trash. Peter wished he had super strength because if he did he would've broken the guys trachea, forget whistling even talking would be a uphill battle after that. 

But Peter just kept walking his head down and his pace fast. The guy however did not stop, and started following Peter, "Where ya going sweetheart?" 

Peter just kept walking. But the man was adamant, Peter was in for it now. He fumbled for his phone and he started to dial 911 but the man had obviously done this before. He grabbed Peter's thin wrist hard enough to break it and dragged him into the next alleyway. Peter struggled against his grip and tried absolutely everything, he kicked he screamed but all he managed to do was get his wrist bruised more. 

The man grabbed Peter's hips and practically threw him into the wall. Peter tried to kick him in the balls but the man was too close his whole body against Peter's. Then the guys hand moved up and grasped his neck. Then all Peter could feel was the man's disgusting lips on his own, and the smell of alcohol. Peter wished he hadn't but he started crying. And in retaliation he bit the guys lip hard, hard enough to bleed. He wasn't anybody's fucking bitch. The man gasped and let go of Peter holding his lip which Peter was proud to say was dripping. But before Peter could run away the man hit him. He hit him hard, closed fist right to the eye. Peter fell to the ground and cursed. He got up as quick as he could and made to run but before he could a loud bang interrupted him. 

The man dropped to the ground screaming. And a hooded figure emerged holding a gun. 

"Hurts doesn't it when a bullet tears your acl?"

Another shot. Another scream. 

"But not like pain matters to an asshole like you. I mean of all the twinks in the world you had to go and beat on mine." 

Another shot. A muffled scream. 

"Rapists go to hell motherfucker. And trust me Satan hates worthless pieces of shit like you." 

It was the last shot. This one to head and the guy was a dead bloody mess. Peter was in shock. There was a dead body a foot away from him, a guy with a gun, and- and Peter thought he might faint. 

Wade stuffed the gun into his jeans and stepped over the body towards Peter. "Petey? Are you okay?" 

Peter let out a breath and tried desperately to keep his balance. Part of him knew it was Wade and the other part was deadly afraid and told him to run. Wade stepped closer and Peter completely lost it. He kneed Wade right in the crotch and bolted. Wade gasped and buckled over, "Jesus tacos- that's hot." 

Peter ran so fast everything started blurring. And then he was on the steps to his apartment building and he fumbled with his keys until he finally got it open and he made it upstairs in one piece. He headed straight for the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head and poured cold water over his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the person staring back. His face was bruised, his skin was flushed and his ribs stuck out. Peter screamed and he threw the contents of the countertop onto the floor. And he collapsed leaning against the cold door and started crying. Everything he did to get people to like him and now they liked him too much. 

~

Wade had stood outside Peter's apartment building calling him for five whole minutes. He got no answer and finally he thought fuck it. So he went around the building and climbed the fire escape. He picked the lock on Peter's window and let himself in. He could hear sobbing from the bathroom, and he went over tentatively and softly knocked on the door. 

"Peter? It's me Wade. Are you okay?" 

Peter bit his lip, Wade was here. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine," his voice came out shaky and raspy. 

Wade cringed at the sound of it, "Peter do you want me to call MJ or Harry or someone?" 

"No. No. Please- just. I'm fine." 

"Can you open the door?" 

"Why?" 

"Peter. You kicked me in the balls, I think I deserve an apology. So will ya please open the door?" 

Peter sighed and got up, opening the door. It only took one look for Wade to realize that he wasn't the only fucked up one in this relationship. Peter was so skinny. Wade had known he was skinny, but seeing him like this he looked somewhere between a ghost and a skeleton. Wade stepped closer and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter felt so much better at just that small contact and he started crying and clinging to Wade. 

Wade the complete sweetheart that he was just rubbed Peter's back and whispered, "Shh it's okay Peter. You're okay baby boy." 

Peter just kept on crying and Wade picked him up and moved to the bed. They layed down and Peter nuzzled into Wade's chest and drenched his shirt with salt water. Once he was all cried out and just hiccuping Wade placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"You okay baby boy?" Wade asked softly. 

Peter ground his teeth and clenched his eyes, "You killed him?" 

Wade pursed his lips, "Yeah." 

Peter knitted his eyebrows together, his head ached, "Killing is bad." 

Wade sighed, "It's not as bad as rape." 

Peter hugged Wade tighter, "Thank you. Thank you thank you." 

Wade hugged him back, "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade are going to talk about everything that happened here in the next chapter. So there'll be more insight on why Peter is the way he is. 
> 
> Hope you like the story so far. Let me know what you think. And a big thank you to everyone who commented last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied reference to rape  
> It's not too graphic but if you think you can't read it just drop by the comments and I'll summarize.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wade asked tentatively as Peter finally calmed down. 

Peter shook his head but he did want to talk, he wanted to tell someone, he wanted to tell Wade. 

"I- just I got fucked up a long time ago and I've tried so damn hard to pick up the pieces, but they just don't fit together anymore," Peter's voice came out harsh, like he was angry and that was an emotion Wade understood. 

"Sometimes you don't need all the pieces to make things work," Wade whispered.

Peter nodded, "That's what I was doing until that pervert showed up." 

Wade snorted, "Yeah well you got one hell of a kick to ya Petey." 

Peter almost smiled, "Sorry..." 

Wade kissed his head, "It was hot. Hit one too many things on my kink list." 

Peter shook his head, but he was still thinking about what had happened. He was thinking about what had happened all those years ago and Wade was a good distraction but he would never erase the past. 

Wade noticed the long gone look in Peter's eyes and the cold dead heart inside him twisted and his brain screamed at him to do something, of course he never was the best therapist. 

"Wanna tell me your origin story?" Wade asked awkardly, not knowing how to get this sort of thing started. 

Peter's eyes focused a little, and he was so fucking greatful that Wade had asked because he was just dying to tell someone. 

"Long long ago," Peter started, "In a crappy kingdom called midtown high there lived a fat boy with a stupid crush." 

Wade raised his hairless eyebrows, "Damn it's already better then mine." He shuffled around in the bed getting more comfortable like he was preparing to hear a bedtime story. 

Peter couldn't help smiling, it was funny, Wade made him smile a lot.

"So there was this guy Flash, super cool jock bully type. He was good looking, and little freshmen me had the biggest crush on him. I don't even remember what exactly I liked about him but there couldn't have been much more than the fact that he had muscles. 

Well I kept up my crush thing till junior year and oh boy Flash knew that I liked him. He knew and he loved it. Junior year and he finally decided to notice me. I loved it, I probably loved all of it. The glances, the petting, all of it," Peter stopped and he was staring at the ceiling he hadn't told anyone what he would tell Wade next. 

Wade kept his eyes on Peter, the way his chest rose and fell and the way his eyes stayed fix on the ceiling. Then Peter continued, 

"He- he would say things like 'you would be so pretty if you just lost some weight.' And damn I believed him. He got inside my brain, told me he was the only one who would ever like him all that stupid stuff. And I believed it, and I did what he told me. I lost the weight. I stopped eating, it was hard at first. But then I got used to it, I got so used to it and now I can't even look at food without getting nauseous. It wasn't just him obviously, basically everyone would tell me stuff like that. 'Peter you'd be so handsome if you just lost some weight.' Except MJ and Harry, they didn't care. But I finally cracked when Flash said it."

Wade listened to Peter while the other half of his brain came up with creative and painful ways to kill Flash, if of course he wasn't dead. Peter looked like he was about to cry and Wade took his hand and squeezed his hand. Peter laughed harshly,

"I lost the weight and for awhile I was just the perfect size for everyone. I was the perfect size for Flash." 

Peter bit his lip and scrunched his eyebrows. His head hurt like hell. And Wade for once in his life really didn't have anything to say, there was no innuendos coursing through his head, his tongue was limp in his mouth and everything was silent except for Peter. 

"I stayed after school a lot, just studying and stuff. One day I was after and the whole building was empty, I had lost track of time... Flash had waited for me. He waited till everyone was gone." 

This time Peter did start crying, he had never said any of this outloud. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and Peter tried to bury himself in Wade's chest. 

"He came in, and he locked the door. And he said all these things, told me I was pretty, told me I was his and that I should start acting like it. And- and that was my first time." 

Peter took in a deep breath trying to stop himself from shaking, "I think I liked it too, the first time. I liked it. I thought I was special, like he really wanted me and this was just what it was supposed to be like it. I thought it was supposed to hurt, and if he smiled at me then it was okay, I was doing a good job. 

It wasn't the last time though. He waited for me every day. If I didn't stay- if I went home the next time he would punish me. I went home with bruises but I just said I fell down the stairs. They didn't believe me but they would never think I had been raped... I was a guy. 

Flash had me like that so many times I lost count. But then summer came and we didn't see each other. My uncle died and I didn't have time for anything anymore. Spent more time with MJ and Harry, I got lost for awhile. And then I realized what had exactly happened, and I hated myself... I hated him. And he never looked at me twice. He had his football scholarship and he forgot about me. And I lived with it forever. Nobody else knows either, I think MJ may have guessed but she doesn't know. And sometimes I feel like I'm better, but then I remember all of it and I can't help but wish he had killed me that first night." 

Wade stared at Peter not knowing what to say. But when Peter looked at Wade he didn't see indifference or confusion, he saw understanding and that was all he had ever wanted, he wanted someone to understand. 

Then Wade suddenly just smiled at Peter, a smile that said he had all the answers, that smile was the universe. 

"You should stay alive just to prove all of those fuckers that they were wrong." 

Peter smiled and shook his head, Wade was such a sweetheart. Peter lifted his head so his lips met Wade's. It was soft, perfect, and full of understanding. "Thank you." 

Wade just smiled against his lips, "I never thought I'd get to kiss someone so perfect." 

~

They had fallen asleep like that and when the sunlight filtered through the window they woke up. The first thing Peter realized was that Wade was in his bed, the second thing he realized was that he was shirtless. 

Peter clenched his jaw, it has been different last night, it had been dark last night. Now if Wade saw him he would see everything, he would see the scars, the stretch marks, and everything else. Peter was definitely not the swimsuit model type. So he slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and went to put on his usual oversized hoodie. 

Wade woke up to a Peter with his glasses on and his head buried in a book. Wade could wake up to this any day and be absolutely content. 

"Good morning," he said perkier than ever. 

Peter glanced at him and smiled, "Morning." 

Wade turned over and wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him closer, interrupting his reading and making him yelp.

"So let's talk about breakfast and how that works?" Wade said snuggling into his side.

Peter hummed, "We can do coffee?" 

Wade jumped and smiled, "Yes!" 

~

They had gotten dressed and know were walking to the closest coffee place. Peter ordered his usual latte and Wade ordered about every pastry the place ordered. 

They sat across from each other and it was cozy and comfortable. The morning was a little misty and everything felt good. 

"Hey do you mind if some of my amigos join us." 

Peter shrugged, "Sure."

Fifteen minutes later Weasel showed up with Al around his arm and Clint following behind. They sat down and started patting Peter and Wade on the back. 

"Dudee way out of your league," Weasel said into Wade's ear.

Al leaned towards Peter, "So tell me what you see in him, I'm blind and I'm dying to know." 

Clint turned off his hearing aid and just watched as Peter became flustered and red and Wade looked like he would love to shoot a few people's throats out. 

After another minute of Weasel and Al making everyone in the shop uncomfortable Wade yelled, "Would ya shut up and just drink the damn coffee already." 

Weasel just raised his cup of coffee and took a sip. Wade saw how uncomfortable Peter was surrounded by new people and he tool his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. While Clint finally deemed it safe to turn his hearing aids back on. 

Then the whole part calmed down and breakfast seemed more like breakfast. Weasel looked at Peter up and down and then buntly as ever, "Really though what are you doing with this meatball?" 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows but forced a smile and shrugged, "The sex is good."

Weasel, Clint, and Al's jaws all dropped. 

"Sex like real sex? Or Sex like whatever it is the kids are doing sex," Al asked with almost genuine concern in her voice. 

"DID YOU GET TESTED?!" Clint blurted out.

Peter eyes went wide in shock and he started laughing and he eyed Wade almost wickedly, "Oh yeah the sex... it's amazing!" 

Wade was almost as shocked as everyone else but he played along looking Weasel right in the face and acting cocky as hell, literally and figuratively. 

"I mean what can I say?" Wade exaggerated smoldering his lips.

Al wacked him with her cane, "ya finally did it Wilson, finally found someone as fucked up as you."

Peter and Wade smiled at each other knowingly. This would be perfect... eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I switched up Wade's origin story a bit. But it's basically the same idea. 
> 
> Also beware of angst.

Happiness was an illusion. It was a thin shell around reality that made ugly things look better. That's what Wade thought when he caught himself smiling in the mirror. Peter made him smile, genuinely smile. Wade was good at smiling, it was part of his charm. But Peter made those muscles twitch involuntarily. 

But Peter wasn't real. Peter was something he could never have. Peter was beautiful, Wade was ugly. Ugly things got thrown away. Eventually Peter would realize this. Eventually Peter would realize that you can't drag a monster into heaven, no matter how hard you try. 

Wade washed his face, frowning at the mirror and then he went to work. Maybe shooting a few assholes would make him feel better. 

~

"Peter!" MJ screamed turning to look at him.

Peter took one look at MJ and started laughing like an idiot. He had put a fake spider on her shoulder and she had freaked, and now he couldn't stop laughing. 

MJ turned red and punched him hard on the arm, "Jerk!" 

Peter just kept laughing and wiped away the tears, "You know you love me." 

MJ rolled her eyes, "Remind me again why." 

Peter jokingly pouted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's because of my intellect."

MJ snorted, "Keep telling yourself that tiger."

Peter just smiled and kept up with her purposeful strides. He was going to the lab today at Stark Industries to actually get some work done.

~

Wade woke up to a too bright light and Peter looking red and yelling at him furiously.

"WAADE! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT THE HELL MAN!!"

Wade sat up where he was and he felt Peter's hand come down on his shoulder and push him back down. It was with much regret that Wade's eyes finally focused and he realized that he was in the hospital. 

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?" Wade croaked.

Peter looked like he was going to cry, "You were passed out bleeding! What was I supposed to do?" 

Wade got up pulling the hospital equipment off himself and walking out the door. He hated hospitals, he would always hate hospitals. He would rather die than spend another minute in a hospital. 

Peter followed behind him still yelling and screaming and making a fuss, "Wade, you can't just leave. You're not okay. You need to rest!" 

Wade spun around on his heels, "Shut. Up."

Peter looked like he had been smacked. 

"Don't tell me to shut up."

Wade threw his hands up and kept walking, he wasn't in the mood. But Peter kept on his heels right until they were outside the hospital. And when Wade tried to walk away Peter grabbed his hand and Wade snagged his away, "What do you want from me?"

Peter huffed, "I want to know what the fuck happened!" 

Wade scowled, "I got shot, I got stabbed, I came home. And I would've woken up tomorrow just fine!"

Peter crossed his arms, trying to calm down, "You wouldn't have been fine." 

Wade ran his hand over his face in frustration, "What's the worst that could've happened? Huh? I would've died. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." 

Peter's eyes went fuzzy with tears that he refused to shed, "So why don't you talk about it. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" 

Wade laughed harshly, "You say that now, but you can't change me. Trust me everyone's tried, and I'm still a monster. I'm not gonna become some goody two shoes working man just because you snap your fingers." 

Peter gritted his teeth, "I didn't ask you for that. I just want to understand." 

Wade grimaced, "You can't. You have no idea what I've been through." 

Peter pulled at his hair, "So fucking tell me." 

Wade found it in himself to calm down, "I don't like hospitals. I like guns. I like the feeling of metal through flesh, I like the numbness of passing out. I hate just about everything else, and you can't understand." 

Peter looked at Wade and something in him just couldn't do it, "Why? Why do you think that I won't understand?" 

Wade just smiled, "You've been through hell Peter, but hell has levels. You'll get tired of me soon, better to leave now." 

~

Peter sat down in front of Weasel in what was probably the shadiest bar he had ever been in. Weasel looked less than amused. 

"So can you tell me about Wade?" Peter asked eyeing the men, who were unabashedly eyeing him. It made Peter's heart rate spike. 

"I could," Weasel shrugged drinking his beer.

"So tell me," Peter said, anxious to know and to get out of here.

Weasel shrugged again, "It's something about torture and the army, to be honest with ya I wasn't really paying attention." 

Peter wanted to strangle the man in front of him, "You gotta give me more than that." 

Weasel just smiled his ugly grin, "Pay up skinny." 

Peter sighed and handed Weasel a stack of cash which Henry had so kindly provided. Weasel thumbed through the cash, and once he was satisfied he leaned forward and started in a dramatic whispered tone, "So the dude enlisted in the army, and he was good at it. So they put him into special forces, but this time it was more than that. It was a psychological acid trip to make super assassins for the government. They took him, trained him for about two years. And he was gone for another year after that, and he came back looking like a burnt avocado. Which was honestly so disappointing cause he was porn worthy in his uniform before he turned into a meatball." 

Peter looked stunned,Weasel's tone annoyed him. How could you describe two years worth of torture and disfigurement like it was just some mild disappointment. 

"Two years? Do you have a picture of him before it all?" Peter asked. 

Weasel nodded, and got up to go get it. Which made Peter nervous because the glances from the other men suddenly became glares. But Weasel came back and threw a small wallet sized picture at Peter. It was beer stained and crumbling, the man smiling in it was almost unrecognizable. But there was something there, something about the smile lines around those dark eyes that Peter recognized. The blonde hair and smooth skin had been sliced away. Peter definitely preferred the new Wade, at least he didn't look like a basic male model.

~

When Wade opened the door he was just about attacked by the one and only Peter Parker who wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and held him tight. 

He let go for a moment to hand Wade a beautifully wrapped box. Wade looked at him confused but took the box tenderly.

Peter smiled softly, almost sadly, "Listen, I know I don't get it. I know I probably won't ever get it. But that doesn't mean that I can't get to know you, that doesn't mean that I can't love you. So I'm sorry for earlier today, and I hope I can make it up to you."

Wade looked at the colorfully wrapped box in his hand and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why're you doing this?" 

Peter just smiled and stepped forward, his hand cupping the back of Wade's neck and pulling him closer until their lips met. It was soft, sweet, it conveyed a thousand things. 

Wade looked at Peter and he felt okay for once. They went inside and sat on the couch and Wade stared at the gift like it was a bomb. 

"Would you open it already?" Peter groaned. 

Wade shook his head with a smile and opened up the package, tearing right through the wrapping. Inside was a cardboard box, and inside that was a red and black sweater which was softer than anything Wade had ever felt. Along with a box of pancake mix, some Canadian maple syrup, and hotpockets. 

"I fucking love hot pockets!" 

Peter shrugged, "I might've bribed your friends to tell me what you were into." 

Wade raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Weasel would never pass up the chance to make some cash." 

Peter smiled, "Next time please just tell me what you want for a gift so that I don't ever have to go to that shady ass bar again." 

Wade looked at him stunned, "You went there? Damn Pete, you got balls." 

Peter put his feet up on the broken coffee table, "So I've been told." 

Wade laughed shaking his head, and then moved over to Peter wrapping him in his arms, "How'd I get so lucky?" 

Peter kissed Wade's jaw, "Luck had nothing to do with this." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!  
> (a day late I know, sorry)

"No way! I don't believe you."

Wade looked at Peter's ufaithful stance, "You really don't think I'll do it?" 

Peter crossed his arms, "I'd love to see it but I don't think you have the skills." 

Wade grimaced, "Oh just you wait baby boy... oh and while we're at it let's make a bet." 

Peter never backed out of a challenge, "Alright. If I win you buy me Broadway tickets." 

Wade smiled, "And if I win you have to make out with me while we watch Lego: Batman." 

Peter snorted, "Romantic." 

Wade hummed, "May the odds be ever in your favor." 

~

Peter lost. He took the L so hard, but if he was being honest he didn't lose anything because Wade- Wade looked amazing. 

"Watcha staring at stud?" Wade asked in a mock high tone. He knew he would win the bet before it even started. Everyone always assumed he was only good for drinking beer. 

Peter was stunned. He couldn't take his eyes off of Wade, he didn't understand the physics of what he was looking at. Wade had decided to be a drag queen for Halloween, and Peter was drooling. Wade looked hot on a good day, but this was something else. 

"H-how?" Peter stuttered reaching out for the sparkly black dress but finding himself unable to touch. 

Wade had the stupidest grin on his face, this was by far the best reaction he had gotten.

"I'm a man of many talents." 

Wade's makeup was beautiful, red and black and bold. Somehow even with the scars Wade looked good in the extensive makeup, and the sleek platinum blonde wig. 

"I didn't know you had curves like this." 

Wade laughed and took Peter's hands in his and pulled him closer. "They're not actually there, it's what the scientists call an illusion." 

Peter laughed and reached up and kissed Wade, and his cherry lips. "I definitely didn't lose anything from this." 

Wade hummed and kissed back, their lips slotting together. Peter's half assed onesie porcupine costume was nothing compared to Wade's.

"Can we go trick or treating now?" Wade asked, and Peter thought he was absolutely adorable. 

"Let's go!" 

~

They hit the streets on Halloween and realized that they were probably- definitely too old to be trick or treating without a small child with them. 

Wade had suggested that they steal a small child so that they wouldn't get weird looks. And Peter had decided that it was better to get weird looks than to become kidnappers. It also didn't help that Wade was in full drag, but it was so good that people just thought he was a muscley woman for the most part. Peter still wasn't over how good his ass looked, and Wade was dizzy with the amount of compliments he had gotten. 

Somehow they managed to amass enough candy to satisfy Wade, and considering Peter wouldn't eat any of it Wade had twice as much candy as he needed.

"You know you're eating thing really sucks, but today I'm living!" 

Peter laughed and dragged Wade home, "Alright Mrs. Candy Corn let's go home, I have a bet to fulfill." 

Wade grinned, "Oh baby boy you make my heart thump!" 

~

Peter pushed Wade onto the couch, "You're so fucking hot!" 

Wade honestly did not know how to react to this stuff. Peter was never sarcastic when he complimented Wade. 

"Peter..." Wade stuttered out but Peter was on top of him, light as a feather, but his kiss was forceful, needy. Wade parted his lips and Peter's tongue pushed it's way inside, mingling with his own. Wade grabbed Peter's waist pulling him closer, holding him down. 

Peter kissed down Wade's jaw and the larger man made a joke about Peter being "spikey". Peter just kept on kissing Wade, down to his throat and the edge of his dress, getting more and more frustrated with wanting Wade in the dress and wanting Wade completely naked. 

Peter liked a stripe up Wade's neck, tasting the powdery residue of too much makeup. Wade groaned and grabbed Peter harder, wondering why anybody ever thought a onesie was an acceptable form of dresswear. 

"Peter are we gonna have sex?" 

Peter stopped what he was doing, his lips hovering inches from Wade's neck, "You don't wanna see me." 

Wade stroked a hand through Peter's soft, messy hair, "Yes I do." 

But, Peter just sighed and placed a soft kiss to Wade's jaw, "Not tonight."

Wade smiled sadly, "It's okay. I understand." 

Peter bit his lip, "Thanks... but that doesn't mean I can't suck you off." 

Wade's eyes went wide and Peter's somber expression turned into a devilish grin as he smoothed his hands down Wade's muscled torso, settling between his legs, and pushing up his dress. 

Wade watched as Peter went down on him and damn, this kid would definitely be the death of him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this chapter wasn't really the best but I just wanted to get into writing this fic again.   
> But hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade HAVE A DATE!

Wade woke up shaking, a cold sweat running down his neck. He didn't even remember what he had dreamed about, only that it was horrible. Nights like these were the worst: cold, dark room, and loneliness.

Except Wade realized, he wasn't alone, and the room wasn't as cold as it would normally be. Peter was fast asleep next to him, one cheek smooshed against the pillow. He was adorable. 

Wade took a deep breath, calming his racing heart and settled back into bed. He supposed maybe everything wasn't that bad, considering Peter was adamant on staying around. Wade regretted not making a bet with Weasel that he could yet Peter to stick around. He also regretted not kissing Peter more, because Peter was such a piece to kiss, Peter always felt good. 

Wade was startled out of his thoughts by said Peter, "Would you quit staring at me." 

Wade's eyes went wide and then turned into a grin, "But you're too cute not to stare at."

Peter smiled sleepily and smoothed his thumb across Wade's cheek, "I have nightmares sometimes too." 

Wade slid down so he was level with Peter, their faces inches apart, "What do you do then?" 

Peter smiled still caressing Wade's cheek and opening his eyes slightly, "Try and forget." 

Wade slid closer, "What if you can't?" 

Peter's smile was sad and he kissed Wade's lips softly, "Think of happy things." 

Wade's arms wrapped around Peter's thin frame, "I'll think of you." 

Peter cuddled closer, "I always think of you." 

~

That morning Peter woke up to the smell of pancakes, and he felt absolutely nauseous. His stomach turned and his head ached, dating a foodie was never a good idea. 

A few minutes later Wade crashed through the door, "BLUEBERRIES, STRAWBERRIES, OR CHOCOLATE CHIPS?" 

Peter groaned, the open door wasn't doing anything to stop the smell of butter and baking and food. "Whatever you want Wade, can you close the door?" 

Wade looked at Peter suddenly realizing that he had forgotten something very important about Peter. He forgot Peter doesn't Iike food. 

"Oh shit baby boy I'm sorry. Um, you wanna go out? We can get coffee? I can make coffee? Tea? You do something for breakfast right? Or we could just sleep till lunch? I don't really- I-"

Peter interrupted his adorable stuttering mess of a boyfriend, "Wade it's okay, I'll try and eat something. The goal is one pancake, as dictated by the one true Mary Jane." 

Wade calmed down, "Oh okay... Um I think that there's clothes pins in the closet if you don't Iike the smell."

Peter smiled and waved Wade away, "Thanks weirdo." 

~

Peter took a shower and then he joined Wade in the kitchen, which Wade had obviously febreezed. As soon as he sat down Wade placed a single strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate chip pancake. 

At the moment it seemed a daunting task, and Peter looked over at Wade who was easily stuffing pancakes into his mouth and was jealous. 

"How do you do it? How do you just eat without thinking about everything. How- how do you stop caring?" 

Wade looked at Peter with a sad smile, "As far as looks go... weight is the least of my problems. And as for apathy... well you find someone you care about who doesn't care about those things about your body and then you realize that stuff was never important." 

Peter looked down at his plate and then back up at Wade, as crazy as the guy was he had some weird wisdom to him. Peter looked at his plate with more determination this time, and he took the first bite. Wade didn't care about his body, but Wade cared about him. That was what really mattered: the person not the shell. 

Peter took another bite and sunk down in his seat, "I should've taken MJ up on that therapist." 

Wade laughed pointing a fork at Peter, "You won't get a better therapist than me. I can cure all ills." 

Peter smiled, "Canya fix me too doc?" 

Wade laughed, "Ain't nothing that can't be fixed with some good old time and tlc." 

Peter raised his eyebrows, "I could use some tlc." 

Wade winked at him, "Finish that pancake and we'll do whatever you want." 

The statement didn't make Peter more hungry but it was motivation enough. 

~

"So what is this? Our fifth date?" Peter asked entwining his fingers with Wade's. 

Wade shrugged, "I don't know but seriously I had to Google date ideas. Because most dates involve food." 

Peter laughed, "Most everything involves food and it's annoying." 

"You're annoying," Wade retorted. 

"Not as annoying as you," was Peter's reply. 

They walked along the edge of the water holding hands, and so far it was their most drama free date. But neither of them wanted to jinx it. 

It was nice and calm, so unlike their normal lives. The sun started setting and the water was cast gold and pink, and everything seemed to settle into shades of twilight. 

Wade tightened his grip on Peter's hands, "I've never been so happy to lose a bet before." 

Peter smiled and leaned against Wade, "I've never been so happy to be woken up mid-nap." 

Wade put his arm around Peter and kissed his head, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." 

Peter leaned up and kissed Wade's cheek, "Hey, can you model for me sometime. I'd love to do some portraits of you." 

Wade laughed and shook his head, "You're so weird." 

Peter hummed, "Not as weird as you." 

Wade smiled, "That's starting to become debatable." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I love comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this is so late. So much has happened since I last wrote omg. Either way I'm back now. Hope you like this chapter. It's a little longer than usual so hopefully makes up for how late it is ahh.

"Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!" 

Peter was annoyed. Wade was yelling. The bedsheets were warm. 

Wade jumped on top of the half asleep Peter, "WAKE UP PETERR!!" 

Peter groaned, "What do you want?" 

"Let's go to the beach!" Wade yelled shaking the bed. 

"It's too cold to go to the beach!" 

"It's not cold in the bahamas!" 

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Wade through drawn eyebrows, "What does that have to do with anything?" 

Wade smiled and bounced up and down giddily, "We're going to the BAHAMAS! An all expenses paid trip provided by yours truly the bread winner Wade Wilson." 

Peter sat up trying to process everything Wade had just told him, "What are you talking about?" 

Wade kissed Peter's forehead, "I got a job in the Bahamas so I gotta go there and since you and me are a thing and you like warm weather I thought it'd be nice if we went together."

Peter cocked his head, "A job?" 

Wade bit his lip, "Yeahh... just gotta off this one guy running a black market for diamonds it's no big thing but please please please come with me. I just need one day for the job and then the rest of the time we can do whatever you want."

Peter couldn't help smiling, "That sounds like the plot of a Bond movie and you just made it sound like a weekend plan." 

Wade smiled sideways and raised his eyebrows, "Does that mean yes?" 

Peter laughed and hugged Wade, "Yes yes yes. I'd do anything for the beach."

~

Mary Jane shoved a bunch of granola bars into his hand as she hugged him goodbye.

"Come back with a tan and a swimmers body Peter." 

Peter smiled and stuck his tongue out at her, "You're gonna miss me Red." 

Mary Jane rolled her eyes, "Get out of my face Parker. I hope you drown." 

Harry patted him on the back, "I can't believe you found a sugar daddy." 

Peter smirked, "Jealous Osborne?"

Harry laughed, "Oh you know I am." 

MJ and Harry waved them goodbye as Peter and Wade got their boarding passes and headed down to security. 

Peter bounced up and down on his heels, he had never really traveled that much and he was so excited. Wade looked at him sideways unable to hide the smile on his face, Peter was so cute when he was happy, and knowing Wade had done that did things to his heart. 

Unsurprisingly security gave Wade absolutely no problem. Wade explained how he was a frequent flyer with a lot of powerful people on his side. Being a mercenary came with perks like never being randomly selected, and having certain things in your baggage conveniently overlooked. 

They boarded the plane first on business class, and Peter was stunned.

"So this is how the other side lives." 

Wade laughed, "This is just how the other side flys, their houses are a whole other level." 

The flight was absolutely painless, no swollen feet, no screaming children, clean bathrooms, and hot flight attendants. 

Wade slept for most of the flight, but Peter was taking advantage of all the plane had to offer, like the movies and the huge seats and the nice smelling lotions. 

When the food came around Wade looked at Peter worried, "You don't have to eat, but at least drink some orange juice or something." 

Peter looked at the food, which was fancier than the stuff he usually saw on the ground, "I- I don't know..."

Wade took Peter's hand, "Peter, it really is okay. Better not to eat it then to get sick on the plane. Just drink the orange juice. Get those vitamins." 

Peter smiled softly at Wade, he was always so understanding. So Peter sipped at his orange juice slowly, and Wade ate both of their meals. 

When the plane landed it was early in the morning. They got off and got their bags. Wade was quick to grab his stuff, the last thing he wanted was his katanas to get lost. They exited the airport hand in hand and Peter was shocked by the heat. 

"Oh my god... I love it already! IT SO WARM!" 

Wade laughed, "You're so strange."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Says the guy that packed more guns than underwear." 

Wade crossed his arms, "I'll have you know baby boy that lack of guns will get ya dead, lack of underwear will only get you embarassed." 

They got in a cab and rode to the hotel, which to Peter's surprise and joy was a fully fledged resort. "Wade did you pay for this?" 

Wade smirked, "I included it in my hit price." 

Peter smiled, "I hate that you kill people... but it's a private beach!"

Wade rolled his eyes, "Weirdo."

~

They got settled inside their beautiful hotel room. Wade started unpacking his weapons and assembling them, while Peter changed into something more suitable for the warm weather. He settled on his Einstein t shirt and a pair of bermudas. 

Wade walked him to the beach with a bag full of books and kissed him goodbye promising to be back in one piece. 

"Do you have to kill him?" 

"Unless you want to pay for this trip, yup." 

Peter sighed, "Alright but I will not be okay if you come back soaked in blood." 

Wade smirked, "What you don't know won't hurt you baby boy." 

Peter layed back in his beach chair, "Ignorance is a shallow bliss."

"But bliss nonetheless," Wade finished as he kissed Peter on the cheek and walked away looking like something out of a comic book. 

Peter sat on the beach enjoying the warm weather, the distant squaking of seagulls, and his book. He barely felt the hours pass by. 

~

The job had been relatively easy. Wade had challenged himself by trying to get the least amount of blood on his clothes as possible. At the end of the day he brought the head of his hit to his boss and got payed in a nice ass brief case which Peter would undoubtedly appreciate. 

All in all it had gone well, if he disregarded the few bullets that had grazed him. Just another thing to add to the scars he already had. 

Wade made his way back, he was tired but his bank account was happy and he would be getting back to Peter, which made him happy.

Wade made sure to take a shower before heading to the beach to meet Peter. When he got to the beach Peter was fast asleep with his glasses crooked on his face and a book parted in his hands. He was so fucking adorable, and Wade wondered if he could get away with dumping a bucket of ocean water on him and still be in a relationship. Wade decided against that and instead he just tapped on Peter until he woke up, it was much less exciting but it got positive results which was what Wade had been looking for. 

"Morning sunshine," Wade chideded 

Peter smiled stretching out and yawning, "I love the beach." 

Wade hummed running a hand through Peter's hair, "I can tell." 

Peter leaned into the touch and moved over in his chair, inviting Wade to join him. Wade was wearing a black hoodie in the sun, like a weirdo and Peter only noticed this when he settled down next to him. 

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?" 

Wade shrugged and stretched out next to Peter. But Peter wasn't having it, "You're gonna get heat stroke. Take it off."

"That's what she said."

Peter rolled his eyes and tugged at Wade's sweater, "You're gonna diee!"

Wade snorted, "I think I've survived worse."

Peter crinkled his nose, "Nobody wears sweaters at the beach!"

Wade laughed, "My dude, I'm covered in scar tissue. The sun is not my friend." 

Peter stopped pulling at Wade's sweater, "Oh."

Wade looked at Peter with a sympathetic smile, "Oh." 

But then an idea dawned on Peter, "I have something for that. Now strip." 

Wade looked at Peter confused, and hesitantly obliged as Peter egged him on not taking no for an answer. Peter held up a bottle of sunscreen with a grin on his face. He gestured for Wade to lay down on his back, and Wade did. Peter climbed on top of him straddling his legs, and he poured sunscreen onto his hand and started rubbing it into Wade's back. 

"What's the thing with being gay in the Bahamas?" Peter asked as he massaged sunscreen into Wade.

Wade loved the feeling, as self conscious as he was, it felt good, "I don't know. I'll shoot them if they don't like it." 

"I don't think that'll help the gay agenda." 

"Fuck the agenda! Never stop what you're doing." 

Peter laughed and continued his ministrations. Wade would occasionally make sweet noises and Peter absolutely loved it. He loved Wade's skin and how it never got boring to look at or feel, he loved the warmth radiating off of Wade's body, and when he thought about it he loved Wade. 

Eventually they ran out of sunscreen and Wade looked about as white as the sand. Wade turned around grabbing Peter as he fell on top of him and smashing their lips together.

"Why are you so perfect," Wade mumbled against Peter's lips.

Peter hummed and kissed Wade back pushing his body against Wade's much more slippery one, "You make me better." 

~

The next morning Peter woke up feeling absolutely refreshed. Wade was fast asleep next to him, face smooshed against a pillow. He was adorable: deadpool more like cutepool.

Peter got up and took a shower and decided to go out to the beach, he was going to enjoy it while he could.

~

When Wade woke up he was refreshed, no nightmares again. He pulled on a shirt and padded out onto the deck of their hotel room which looked out onto the beach. 

He saw Peter in the distance talking to someone else. He was sure it was nothing, of course it was nothing. Peter would never cheat on him, right? Not even for some hot island guy that looked like he had been cut from the cover of a magazine. As he got closer he heard Peter laughing, and he saw the guy's hand on Peter's knee. It was a sight that Wade didn't particularly appreciate, and one that he didn't have the confidence to barge in on. He would just go somewhere else, Peter could do whatever he wanted, Wade supposed. 

~

Peter had spent the entire day on the beach, but he hadn't seen Wade all day and he was beginning to worry. He had looked for Wade and had just figured he must have gone on an adventure somewhere or gotten distracted by a butterfly and gotten lost. Either way, Peter didn't think much of it and eventually that night he found Wade in their room clicking away on his laptop.

"Hey, where were you today?"

Wade's immediate reply was to shut his laptop, "What i'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Peachy-keen jellybean."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Dude what? What's wrong?"

Wade pouted, "That wasn't what you asked the first time was it?"

Peter chuckled and moved towards Wade sitting in his lap and kissing his cheek, "No it wasn't. But something's obviously wrong, so you should tell me." 

Wade sighed, "It's really nothing, but like you should know that if you don't want to spend this vacation with me then you don't have to. Like, it's totally fine, you can do what you want." 

Peter knitted his eyebrows together and tried to figure out what exactly Wade was talking about, "What do you mean Wade? I spent half the day looking for you. Why wouldn't I want to spend this vacation together?" 

Wade shrugged and mumbled, "A sexy island boy." 

Peter laughed, "What are you saying?" 

Wade didn't smile though and got up so Peter wasn't sitting on him anymore, "The dude who was all over you and made you laugh and smile. Obviously he's better than everything then I am! You should just date him instead! Why are you with me when you can get someone like him?"

Peter was very confused, and it took him a moment to figure out what exactly Wade was going on about. When he finally figured it out he couldn't help laughing, Wade was absolutely the worst and the cutest at the same time. "Wade! The guy on the beach this morning? Are you kidding me? I talked to him for like two minutes! He's not even that cute, what the hell man. You really think I would cheat on you like that?" 

Wade pouted, "What do you mean?"

Peter rolled his eyes and walked up to Wade and hugged him, "Wade, you're the only person that I'm into okay? I like you Wade. You're the only person that has ever just been okay with me. Like everyone else in my life is trying to fix me, and you just come in and say sweet things and you're always there and you don't care if I'm anxious or skinny or whatever the fuck I am. Why the hell would I drop someone as perfect as you for some random guy on a beach?" 

Wade clenched his jaw, "You really mean that?" 

Peter sighed and hugged Wade tighter, "Of course."

Wade squeezed Peter back, "You're perfect." 

Peter laughed, "Yeah sure jan. Now come on, we have an entire strip of beach to ourselves and we're spending our time inside. It's blasphemy." 

Wade laughed and followed Peter outside. It was dark and you couldn't see where the sand ended and the water started. All there was was the distant sound of waves crashing and Peter. Peter who felt all these things for him, who felt all these good things about him. No one had ever felt that way about him, and it was doing things to his heart. It made him want to be better, it made him feel like he had something to strive toward. It made him feel like he had a future. 

~

"Would you take that damn shirt off?" 

Peter looked down at his shirt, "What's wrong with my shirt?" 

Wade pulled at it, "It's not your skin." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Leave my shirt alone. I like my shirt." 

Wade pulled at the shirt more, "You made me take my shirt off the other day, now you take off yours." 

Peter slapped at Wade's hands, "That was different. You were wearing a fucking turtle neck."

Wade looked super offended, "First of all, that was not a turtle neck. Second of all, you're gonna have terrible tan lines. Third of all, I want to return the favor."

Peter crossed his arms, "No. I'm not... Wade!" 

Wade wasn't having it though, "If you really don't want to tell me a firm no and I'll back off. But baby boy you're beautiful. I know you have stretch marks, I know you're skinny. I know all these things and I don't care."

 

Peter sighed, and he thought for a really long time. He thought about just taking his shirt off, what was the big deal Wade wouldn't say anything about it he knew that. But, part of him didn't, part of him, the part that was always holding him back could never be sure that Wade wouldn't immediately be disgusted and run away. 

"No."

Wade smiled sympathetically and leaned back in his chair, "Finee you insecure nerd." 

Peter rolled his eyes, but he was thankful for Wade. So many other people would've broken up with him ten times over by now. He was needy and high maintenance and he knew that, but Wade didn't seem to mind. They sat there together while Peter read his book and enjoyed the sun, and Wade talked about everything and nothing. He talked about waves and sand and turtles and everything else. 

Then he turned around and looked at Peter and then threw a granola bar at him, "MJ keeps texting me to make sure you eat and also, do you even like granola bars?" 

Peter laughed, "You're the first person that's asked me that." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Well I think it's a good question. I should totally get points for that." 

Peter shook his head, "I don't particularly like granola bars, but I do like their size." 

Wade sighed loudly and elaborately, "OH MY GOD! You seriously have been eating these little shits just to make MJ happy? THAT IS RIDICULOUS! What about sushi? They're small too! AND THEY TASTE GOOD!" 

Peter laughed, "I've never had sushi." 

Wade fell off his chair, "I'm dating a sushi virgin. I never thought this would happen to me." 

Peter just continued reading his book because Wade was ridiculous and if he payed too much attention to him then Peter would fall more in love and that just couldn't happen. 

~

Eventually their vacation came to an end. They had gone to an aquarium and swam in the ocean, and had made out on the beach and everything was good. Peter even ate coconut for the first time and now they were all dressed and packed and heading to the airport.

They both slept for most of the flight and when they got home they were both put off by the snow everywhere and how cold it was. "Can we go back?" 

Wade laughed, "Baby boy, I can do my job from wherever you want so you just say the word and we can go live in the Bahamas. I don't care." 

Peter groaned, "Ughh, I hate being responsible."

Wade put his arm around Peter's shoulder and walked him towards the cab, "Yeah adulting sucks. You should be more like me." 

Peter sighed and leaned into Wade, "One day."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Lemme know what you think. Lemme know what you think should happen next! 
> 
> Alsoo, if you like this fic you'll probably like my other fic [Chandelier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13017855). Check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUSHII!

Peter was working diligently in the lab. He felt refreshed after his brief, but relaxing vacation and he was excited to get back to his projects. He was developing a camera that could be mounted to almost any surface. Anyways, he was developing it until Wade decided to show up.

"BABBYYY BOYYY!!!" Wade's high-pitched sing song voice carried through the entire lab making all of Peter's look up at the person wearing a form-fitting long sleeved black dress, with white elbow length gloves, and pearls all with a masquerade mask. 

Peter couldn't help smiling shaking his head at who could be no one else but his one and only Wade Wilson. 

Wade slinked over, he was actually graceful doing his whole couture walk. "What're you doing here Wade?" Wade tilted his head and leaned over the lab table which just accentuated the curve of his back, "Can't a girl miss his man?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm at work."

Wade looked around pretending to be confused, "Work? What is that dearest? Work, I never thought you'd sink so low."

Peter threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Wade, "What do you want Daisy?"

Wade walked around the table and hugged Peter from behind, "I was bored at home all by himself, and I thought you'd be bored too."

Peter, despite himself leaned back into Wade's embrace, "But, I'm working on this really cool thing?"

Wade let go and looked over at Peter's laptop, "Oooh what're you doing? Sciencing?"

Peter laughed and showed Wade what he was working on. If Wade was honest, half the stuff Peter said went right over his head, but when Peter talked about whatever it was he was doing he looked so happy. His whole lit up when he talked about surface tension, or whatever the heck he was saying and maybe Wade was only half listening but he was definitely 100% focused on Peter's face.

"Wade. Wade!" Wade was knocked out of his daze. "You're staring."

"I like to stare at pretty things."

Peter blushed and he turned away, Wade always made him look like a goddamn tomato. "Could you get outta here, you're distracting me?"

Wade pouted, Peter couldn't see it but he could guess, "Aww I'm sorry, am I just too sexy for you Mr. Science Guy?"

Peter ran his hands over his face, and did his best to ignore his coworkers who were all staring at Wade, and who were all hearing everything Wade was saying because the man literally did not know what an inside voice was. "How did you even get here dressed like that?" 

Wade laughed, "Dude, you shoulda seen the looks I got on the subway. One guy almost called me the t word but I punched him."

Peter shrugged, "He deserved it."

Wade didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, Peter was perfect, absolutely completely utterly perfect. Peter continued his work while Wade lazily laid around the lab. Wade did his best not to get in Peter's way, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get in everyone else's way. Wade flirted with just about everyone in the lab and Peter just laughed while doing his own work. By the time Peter had finished his work Wade had thoroughly freaked out every single one of his co-workers. 

"So, are you done yet?"

Peter shut his laptop and smiled at Wade, "Yup."

Wade hooked his arm around Peter and started pulling him out the door, "Okay let's go. We have reservations."

Peter would've questioned Wade, but honestly he didn't care where they were going, he knew if Wade was taking him there that it would be good. 

~

The cab pulled up in front of the restaurant. "Seriously Peter I don't know how you work in a place full of straight people."

Peter laughed, "That's how the real world is Wade."

Wade looked at Peter confused, "Really? Well then it sucks! Like not even in the good way either."

Peter shook his head, his boyfriend was absolutely ridiculous. Then his attention shifted to the restaurant. "Did you seriously bring me all the way here to eat?"

Wade looked at Peter with a secretive grin, "Trust me, you'll like this."

They went inside and it was actually kinda nice. There was no smell for one thing, and the lighting was all purple and pink making it relaxing and spacey. Wade pulled Peter to a table and waved at one of the servers who seemed to recognize Wade. 

"What is this Wade?"

Wade just smiled mysteriously, "The last time you ate was dinner last night, which was almost twelve hours ago, which means that your body needs food even if you don't want to. Also, I refuse to date a sushi virgin, I like a man that knows what he's doing."

Peter rolled his eyes, "And what if I don't want sushi?"

Wade shrugged, "Then we can go home."

Peter sighed, Wade really was perfect, absolutely completely utterly perfect. "You're so nice."

Wade laughed, "Shhh. Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my rep."

Eventually the sushi came, it was just two plates even though everyone knew that Wade could probably eat twenty sushi rolls. Peter stared at his plate, at the six little rolls on his plate. They didn't look so overwhelming, but then again he had never tried sushi. 

"Okay," Wade started, "This is a vegetarian roll. It's seaweed, rice, carrots, avocado, and cucumber. You pick it up dip it in the soy sauce and eat it. That's it, easy."

Peter picked up the chopsticks and did what he was told. The sushi felt bigger in his mouth than it had looked on the plate, but the flavor was mild, clean. Peter chewed and swallowed and he felt only a little bit overwhelmed. He felt his breathing pick up but he could do this, it wasn't so bad, he could- he could-

Before Peter could fall any deeper into his thoughts Wade's hand was squeezing his, "Hey baby boy, it's alright. We can go slow." 

They must've spent hours in that restaurant. Wade distracted Peter with lewd jokes and terrible stories. They laughed and blushed and fell more in love, and by the end of the night Peter had managed to clean his whole plate. He was so excited at seeing the empty plate that he took a picture and sent it to MJ. 

"Usually people post pictures of their food before they eat it on instagram, but you do you baby boy."

Peter laughed and lightly punched Wade, "Jerk."

Wade smiled, "Jerk? Me? Why I thought you'd never ask!"

Wade got the check and they got a cab back to Peter's apartment, where they ended up watching RuPaul's curled up on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Let me know what you think should happen next!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: FUCK GENDER ROLES!  
> Second of all: Look at me updating like a wizard!  
> Third of all: Enjoy!

Wade was staring at the mannequin in the window. The high rise fishnets, the barely there denim shorts, and the embroidered crop top with a hoodie. It was the cutest outfit he had ever seen. Now, he only wished that he could pull off something like that. He knew he'd never be able to, not with all the makeup in the world, but he still wished he could. He took a picture of it, maybe he could get Peter to wear it one day. 

~

Peter laughed as Wade basically attacked him covered in snow and freezing from outside. "I got us hot chocolate," Wade said handing Peter is small cup. Peter took it grateful for the warmth radiating from it.

Wade stripped off his jacket and bounced down on the couch and Peter climbed next to him. Wade pulled out his phone, "Petey I've got to show you the most amazing outfit ever." Peter looked at the picture: the mannequin dressed in something Wade would definitely liked. But, the more Peter looked at it the more he understood why he was looking at it on a phone and not on Wade.

"You didn't buy it?" Peter asked, knowing the answer.

Wade shrugged nonchalantly, "It's no big deal, wouldn't look good on me." 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows and clenched his jaw. Wade needed more self confidence, and he needed it right now. The man was brave enough to wear drag out in the bad parts of town, he should be brave enough to wear something like this in his own house. Peter got up and went to get his jacket.

"Petey where're you going?"

Peter just zipped up his jacket, and wrapped his scarf around his nose, "I'm gonna go buy you the outfit."

Wade got up, "You don't have to do that, I just wouldn't have anywhere to wear it ya know."

Peter shook his head, and pulled on his gloves, "You wouldn't have shown me if you didn't want it. And I know you're just insecure, but you can wear it inside, here for me."

Wade looked at Peter, Peter who apparently knew everything about it him now, and couldn't really believe what he was hearing, "You don't want to see me in that."

Peter stepped closer to Wade, and hugged him like the big penguin he was wrapped up in so many layers, "Of course I do."

Wade bit his lip, "You want to see a meatball in fishnets? I mean, it's kinda... I think you can get that at the butchers."

Peter rolled his eyes and punched Wade lightly, "I'm buying it and you can't stop me. And maybe you won't wear it today but one day."

With that Peter was out the door, braving the cold that he absolutely hated to buy Wade an outfit that he wouldn't wear. Wade followed just a few feet behind, still stunned at the man in front of him walking. Peter didn't go out in the cold for anything. Once he had called Wade to check his mail all the way on the other side of town just because it was too cold to get out of bed. Wade didn't think much of it, Peter hated the cold and he would do anything he could to avoid it, like saving all of his vacation days for the winter. But, here Peter was trudging through miles of dirty slush while it was -2 degrees Fahrenheit outside just so he could get Wade an outfit that he didn't need. 

~

Peter got to the store and he marched right in. He barely felt the cold if he was being honest. Wade always did so much for him, Wade who ate before he picked Peter up, Wade who didn't push anything, Wade who thought he was lucky to get stuck with Peter as a boyfriend, Wade who took a cab through traffic just to pick up Peter's mail for him. Now, Peter wanted to do something for Wade and his terrible annoying insecurity. They had made progress, Wade was less tense around him, but damn it Wade had to know that he was beautiful, gorgeous, fit to win Miss Universe in Peter's mind.

Peter walked up to the person at the desk, "Can I get everything that's on that mannequin in a size that would fit that," he said pointing at Wade.

The clerk rolled their eyes and walked into the racks, and started throwing items at Peter. Normally Peter would've looked at the price tags, but this was about Wade and he honestly didn't care how much it cost. Wade's self-confidence would be priceless. 

"Do you want anything else while we're here?" Peter asked with a serious look on his face.

Wade raised his eyebrows, "I- I don't know."

Peter looked around and then back at Wade, "Seriously, nothing? Costume jewelry? Makeup?"

Wade twirled his thumbs together and looked at Peter meekly, "If we get makeup will you let me do your face."

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, "Go and get whatever you want."

While Wade went to grab as much make-up as he could get his hands on, Peter took out his phone and furiously searched for some coupons. 

~

"I love you I love you I love you. You're the best, you're awesome. The hottest, cutest, prettiest, bestest, awesomest boyfriend everrr!!"

Wade had been singing this skipping behind Peter the whole way home. Peter had tried to get him to stop, but nothing short of pushing him into traffic had worked. So Peter just accepted it, and he held Wade's hand and they walked home to play dress up.

As soon as they got inside Wade pulled out the items in the bag. He pulled out whole palettes of makeup and brushes. "Okay baby boy, let me beat that face!"

Peter shook his head and sat down, "Do your worst. I'm ready!"

Wade laughed and put on Beyonce while he did Peter's makeup. When Peter was finally allowed to look in the mirror he couldn't recognize himself. He looked absolutely stunning, "Oh my god! Wade! You're so fucking good."

Wade laughed and admired his art, "I had a pretty good canvas."

Peter blushed and punched Wade, "Sap! Anyways, now it's your turn. Do your magic."

Wade sighed and started doing his own makeup. Peter watched as he expertly moved the brushes, using things that Peter didn't even know were things. After the beauty blender came out Peter was thoroughly lost and didn't even try to comprehend how Wade took flat colors and made them look like a human face, and a pretty one at that. He ended up just watching Wade, and just appreciating how goddamn cute he looked under his fake eyelashes.

Peter leaned towards Wade, getting in his way, their lips inches apart, "Are you gonna put on the outfit?"

Wade stared at Peter and his sexy ass contoured face, "I- I don't think..."

Peter kissed him chastely, careful not to smudge his lipstick, "How about we compromise? If you put on the outfit... I'll- I'll take off my shirt and let you brush me over with glitter."

Wade looked at Peter shocked. He knew this was a big deal. Peter had gone out in the cold, had spent his money, had put on makeup, and was now offering to take off his shirt something that he never, absolutely never did in front of anyone else. "Peter, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Peter pursed his lips and held Wade's arm, staring him down, "No Wade listen. You do so much, and you make it normal. You ask me if I like granola bars? And you don't wake me up when I'm napping, and you- you do everything for me. And I want to do this for you. And maybe I might cry a little, but if it gets you to see how beautiful you are then it- it's worth it."

Wade thought he might be the one to cry, "Peterr..."

Peter sighed and rested his forehead on Wade's chest, "Tell me no and I won't push it, but I think you're gorgeous no matter what. I didn't suck off a guy that I thought was ugly okay?"

Wade almost laughed but it got caught in his chest and he came out as a harsh breath. Peter was unbelievable, impossible, too good to be true. But, here he was Peter with cheap makeup on his face and just the right amount of too much high-lighter.

"I'll- I'll go put it on."

Peter smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you."

~

Wade looked at himself in the mirror, and all he saw was the scars. He remembered what he had looked like before his life went to shitsville and he missed that pretty boy's face smiling back at him. He really did look like a meatball, he looked like Italian Wedding Soup had a love child with hot sauce. He didn't understand how Peter could stand looking at something like this everyday without even batting an eyelash. 

But, if he closed his eyes Wade could feel sexy enough in his outfit that was cuter than any other hoe's.

Wade walked out, kind of unsure of himself, not as confident as he normally would be in heels. But all of his anxiety melted away when he saw Peter's face light up. Peter was off the couch in seconds and in front of Wade feeling up his abs, "Oh my god... you're so fucking hot Wade Wilson oh my jesus fucking christ."

Wade smiled, "You're such a liar, but you're a cute liar so I accept."

Peter laughed and kissed Wade, "Get out the glitter dude and maybe some alcohol. Also jesus never ever wear anything but this ever again."

Wade laughed and turned around and went to the kitchen to get Peter some vodka, because this situation definitely called for Vodka, a lot of Vodka. 

When Wade came back Peter was sitting on the couch with his shirt on his lap and his arms crossed over his chest and biting his lips. Wade smirked and walked over with the glasses, "Look at you Mr. Smooth Skin."

Peter bit his lip, "Not as smooth as you think?"

Wade cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, can I test that theory out?" Wade pounced forward climbing onto Peter's lap and running his hands up Peter's chest, "Wadee!!"

Wade laughed and kissed Peter's neck, "You're gorgeous."

Peter blushed, he didn't believe it but he couldn't help it, the way Wade said it made it sound like a prayer. Wade grabbed a glass of vodka and handed it to Peter, and took his own, he didn't plan to get off Peter's lap anytime soon, and Peter wasn't planning on pushing him off anytime soon.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

They both poured back their glasses. Yeah, they definitely needed that. 

Wade slid off Peter and grabbed a tin of glitter, "You promised."

Peter pursed his lips, "I suppose I did."

Wade made Peter sit up and it exposed all the flaws Peter tried so hard to cover up. Wade watched the way Peter's ribs poked out of his skin, and how you could count the notches of his spine down his back. He looked at the way white lines stretched up his hips and stomach. Wade opened up the glitter and dipped his hands inside, smoothing his hand across those stretchmarks while he kissed Peter's shoulder.

Peter shivered, this was just so intimate, but somehow he didn't feel like running away, not when Wade's hands were so gentle and his eyes so sincere. Eventually, Wade's hands stopped roaming all over Peter's skin and he took a step back to admire his literally glowing boyfriend, "You look like Adonis."

Peter smiled, "You look like Venus."

Wade laughed, "Sexy and smart? Baby boy, you've got it all."

Peter shook his head, "I just like to keep track of all my greek and roman gods and their beautiful beautiful abs."

Wade laughed so hard he fell off the couch. Peter shook his head, and went to the bedroom. This was the first time ever in his life that he actually felt even mildly comfortable with his shirt off, and Wade looked too good not to be documented. 

Peter came back into the living room with his camera, and Wade sat up, "Are we going to do this?" Peter smirked and nodded, "Pose for me Venus."

Wade posed for Peter, he was too happy to care. Peter was obviously blind, and what were a few pictures for the memories. They spent the whole night that way, dancing to Beyonce and Rihanna, and taking pictures of each other. They looked like a pair off of vogue magazines gayest edition, and it was absolutely wonderful. 

Finally they were getting sleepy, and they both ended up on the couch tangled up.

"You know, you never cashed in your Halloween bet."

Wade grinned, "Can I cash it in now?"

Peter nodded, "I was hoping you would."

Wade turned on the tv, and ordered Lego Batman, and they spent the rest of the night making out and getting makeup and glitter absolutely everywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like ANGST!!  
> This chapter is kind of gory (mentions of dead bodies, blood, torture), so if you're not into that please just skip down and leave a comment and i'll summarize the chapter for you.  
> Also sexual assault!
> 
> Other than that there's happy endings

Peter was coming home late from work. He had finally figured out how to balance the camera mounting and he had lost track of time. Either way he had promised to meet up with Wade at a bar. To save time and energy Peter had decided to take a short cut, he just hadn't realized how seedy of a place he would be led into. Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets and put his hood up, trying to blend into the darkness. He didn't like the smell of alcohol, or the random phantom shouts that he heard. He didn't like the look of the people standing outside the doors to underground clubs, and he didn't like the way their eyes followed him. 

A guy started following him and Peter didn't dare turn around to see who it was. He just kept going, making a left turn just to see if he was really being followed, and yes of course he was. He started dialing Wade and as soon as Wade answered he heard that voice, "Drop it." 

Chills went up Peter's spine and he thought he might start crying right there. It was unmistakable, that stupid stupid ugly voice that still haunted his nightmares, the one he just couldn't get out of his head. "Turn around beautiful." 

Peter turned around, he didn't want to but before he could stop himself he was staring at a very familiar face, much too familiar. The man stepped closer, and Peter saw that shocking blonde hair and that jaw line he had fallen in love with all those years ago. The man reached out and ran his thumb across Peter's lips, and Peter thought he would throw up. He started shaking and he willed himself not to cry, he couldn't cry, not in front of Flash, never again. 

"Leave me alone," Peter's voice came out shaky, and it made Flash smile. 

"You look really familiar sweet heart, have we met?" Flash said, his face dangerously close to Peter's.

Peter stepped back, and before he knew it he was against a wall. "Peter Parker?" Flash laughed, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Flash's hand wrapped around Peter's neck and then his lips on Peter's and Peter was trying to push him away, trying to scream, but he felt frozen, and Flash was much, much stronger than he was. Then, suddenly Flash was nowhere to be seen. But, there was Wade, holding a knife with shoulders squared looking like murder. He came toward Peter, not touching him, but looking him up and down to see if he was hurt.  "Are you alright Petey?" 

Peter didn't properly register the words that came out of Wade's mouth. He was in shock, he was terrified and relieved, and he couldn't breathe properly and he felt like he would throw up any second and he ended up just bursting into tears. Wade's arms engulfed him, holding him up, "Peter? Can you talk to me? Are you hurt?"

Peter shook his head clutching Wade's shirt, "Flash," he managed to whimper out.

Wade's grip instantly hardened and he let go of Peter, wiping his tears away, "Just sit tight Petey, and I don't know maybe close your eyes. I'll be right back." 

Wade walked over to the guy on the pavement clutching his precious pretty face that now had a huge gash across it. "Flash Thompson? Well, never thought I'd actually get to meet you in person," Wade's voice came out menacing and gravely. It was the voice he used with people he was gonna kill.

Flash looked at him confused, "Who the fuck are you?"

Wade laughed, "Oh sweety, I don't think you're really asking the right questions. It's more of a wherefore than a who." Wade grabbed Flash by the collar of his ugly shirt and banged him against the wall, holding the knife to his neck, "So, how do you want to do this bitch? I'm thinking we should get rid of some of your limbs first, ya know, so you can lose some fucking weight." 

~

It didn't take long for Wade to do what he wanted to. When he was done Flash was hardly recognizable anyways, he was just a pile of bloody dismembered limbs. Wade just thought it was a shame he wasn't an organ donor. 

Peter hadn't seen what Wade did, he was glad he hadn't because it would've just made everything worse. He also didn't know how he felt about Flash being dead, he didn't know how to deal with that. 

But there was Wade, who was a comforting presence even when Peter was vividly aware of the fact that he had just tortured someone to death. It should've scared him more than it did. 

They had gotten a block away from the crime scene when Peter threw up. All he could think about was the feeling of Flash's mouth on his and he thought he could drink bleach just to get the taste out. Wade just rubbed his back while he threw up in an alley, and it was terrible because there really wasn't much in his stomach to throw up in the first place. 

Eventually they got to Wade's place and Peter cried some more and he took a shower. And he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. 

Wade had tried to say nice things, he had tried to make Peter feel better but Peter hadn't really been listening. Wade didn't blame him. 

Wade sat in a chair next to the bed watching as Peter slept and he decided that he better call MJ, Peter needed a friend. 

"Heyy Mary J how's it hanging?"

MJ shook her head at Wade's tone the dude was always cheery, "Sup Wade?"

Wade clenched his jaw, "Um well yeah see... okay it's nothing to worry about really but you should totally come over. I'll make tacos. Just you know you should get here, like probably soon."

MJ didn't like the sound of that, "Wade. What the hell happened?" 

Wade sighed, "Um, Peter likes sushi could you maybe pick some up on your way here. Vegetable rolls."

With that Wade hung up and he stared at the ceiling. Peter wasn't the only one who had cried tonight. No, Wade was losing it, he didn't know what to do when Peter was like this. Peter was the one who was strong, and told him things would be okay and that life was good. Wade didn't have any will to live without Peter always reminding him. And now Peter was talking about death like it was an old friend and Wade didn't know what to do. It was way too much yin and not enough yang. 

~

MJ rushed in, as always looking at Wade with her don't mess with me attitude.

Wade put his hands up, "Okay dude, so here's the deal. I invited you here because I think Peter needs a friend. But, you're not allowed to ask what happened."

MJ crossed her arms, "Why?"

Wade shrugged, "Trust me, just don't ask."

MJ acquiesced but that didn't mean she wasn't worried out of her mind. Wade had been such a good impact on Peter, but apparently things had gotten bad enough they needed her, it was unnerving. She walked into the bedroom and found Peter asleep, she gently tapped his shoulder, "Peter."

Peter almost jumped straight out of the bed, he was still wound tight from what had happened. But, then he saw that shocking red hair and MJ staring at him with that worried expression on her face, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Peter looked past MJ to Wade, giving him a "why the hell did you call her look". It wasn't that Peter didn't like MJ, he loved her, but he didn't want her to worry. MJ always worried, and she spread herself thin trying to manage her life and Peter's. 

"I'm fine, I just had a bad day. It's fine," Peter said rubbing his face with his sleeves.

MJ knitted her eyebrows together, "Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do I always have to find out from him?"

Peter sighed, "MJ, I don't want you to worry. I'm fine, really. Look, I'm still alive right?!" Peter was getting more and more frustrated. He hated people, he just wanted to be left alone and possibly sleep forever. He just wanted to be swallowed up because he just didn't have the energy to try anymore. He was sick of trying to make everyone happy, he was sick of always being pushed around. He just wanted to punch a hole in the wall, and then crawl inside it and die. 

MJ ran a hand through her hair, "Fine, don't tell me. Just eat your sushi." 

Wade handed him the package of sushi, and Peter stared him down. Wade knew exactly what he was thinking, but that's the reason he had called MJ. He knew that Peter was in a bad place, he knew that Peter was tired of people and that's the reason they needed MJ. Because as smothering and overbearing as she was, MJ knew what was good for people. Wade could pretend, he could order sushi and coffee and hand people vitamins, but MJ knew what everyone needed. 

Peter stared down at the sushi, "I'm not hungry." 

MJ clenched her fists in an attempt not to pull her hair out, "Peter, you have to eat something. I get that you don't want to, but you fucking have to. Listen, I don't know whatever you went through today, and if you don't tell me that's fine. Whatever. Just deal with okay. Tell somebody, don't just bottle everything up inside like you always do. You don't always have to do things alone. You have friends, you have people who care about you, but you have to let them help you." 

Peter sighed, "MJ I really don't need the lecture right now okay." 

MJ tried not to scream. She grabbed Peter's shirt and pulled him out of bed, and dragged him all the way to the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled him down next to her. "Fine, then let's watch a movie." 

Wade had to pretend not to be a little scared of MJ, she was fiesty on a good day. He put in the movie and sat down next to Peter. It was awkwardly quiet, and the voices in his head kept on taunting him, telling him that he couldn't even protect the one good thing in his life. 

Eventually the tension between MJ and Peter faded, and they were laughing and joking about the movie. They looked like normal life long friends and Wade was just so happy to see him smile. It was a long night and eventually everyone was tired and MJ left, "See ya around boys."

As soon as she left Peter smacked Wade, "Asshole!"

Wade shrieked, "But you feel better right?"

Peter sighed. Wade did have a point, it had been a good idea, MJ knew how to make him feel better and she hadn't pushed the subject. 

Peter rested his forehead on Wade's chest, "He's dead... you killed him."

Wade regretted doing that in front of Peter. Even if he hadn't seen what happened he had definitely heard. Anyone within a mile radius had heard. 

"I'm sorry," Wade gulped out. 

Peter started crying, fisting his hands into Wade's shirt, "I- I don't know... if it's a good thing."

Wade smoothed his hand over Peter's back, "I'm sorry I did it in front of you."

Peter clutched Wade tighter, "I just- thanks Wade."

After a night of confused feelings and comforting words both Peter and Wade fell asleep. They had decided that life was just a bunch of trashy moments, but it was slightly less trashy with someone else around. 

~

In the morning Wade dragged Peter out of bed, "Rise and shine sunshine!!" 

Peter groaned and tried to twist out of Wade's reach but the other man was adamant, "NOOO PETERR GET UPPP!!!"

"LET ME SLEEEP!"

"BUT WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU INTO A KICK-ASS TWINK!"

Peter looked up groggily at Wade, "What are you talking about?"

Wade collected himself and clapped his hands together, "Okay Mr. Peter Parker with the ass. I am going to make you my apprentice in all things kick-ass, so that I won't have to run 7 blocks to save you, because once you complete my lessons Daniel-san you will be able to break people's arms with only two fingers!"

Peter raised an eyebrow at Wade, "You want to teach me how to fight?"

Wade nodded like a puppy following a ball, "Isn't it the best idea everrr!"

Peter crossed his arms, "You do realize I'm like the least coordinated person to ever exist on this earth right?"

Wade grinned, "Yupp. But, I am a jedi master and I can take on any challenge thrown my way."

Peter had to smile, "Fine. But, I hate sports. Just sayin."

Wade started blaring Eye of the Tiger and he made Peter do push-ups. Peter hated it, but he couldn't stop laughing. Wade was constantly making silly statements and he did every exercise with some accentuation that just made it look down right hilarious. If Peter didn't take anything else out of this, he would definitely get abs. 

Either way Wade taught him how to hold his hands in fists, and he even taught him how to run properly. Wade taught Peter all about tells and how to use them to his advantage. They went through a lot and by the end of it Peter was exhausted but he was excited. He liked feeling in control, he liked being able to dodge Wade's punches and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was finally in control of his life. 

They crashed to the floor, sweating and panting, "You're like 10% kick-ass now."

Peter smiled, "I can't wait to be a 100%"

That one comment made Wade happier than he had ever felt. It meant Peter was in it for the long run, it meant Peter wasn't going down without a fight, and that's all Wade had ever wanted to see. He just wanted to see Peter stand up and take control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!! Let me know what you think.
> 
> And thank you thank you thank you to everyone who commented last chapter, you make my life better!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's angsty!!!

Today was a bad day, a bad bad day. Peter was hanging out with MJ and Harry and Wade didn't have a job and he was at home by himself. He had thought about calling Weasel and maybe finding some people to play strip poker with but he just didn't feel good. His skin was hurting him today, and the voices were getting louder and meaner by the minute. 

_"You don't deserve him. You're so ugly."_

_"You should've died a long time ago."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"You hurt everyone around you, that's why you always end up alone!"_

_"YOU'RE WORTHLESS!"_

_"UNLOVABLE!"_

_"Your existence is insignificant."_

Wade clutched his head and tried to scream through the noise. He was usually good at ignoring them, but sometimes they got too loud. Wade knew that he wasn't a good person, he knew that there was blood on his hands and that the world was less because of him but the voices they made him worse. They were the ones that pushed him over the edge when he hesitated on pulling the trigger. They were always there, constantly keeping him chained in place. He would always be a bad person, he could never change.

~

Peter came home late that night. He had spent the whole day with MJ and Harry and it had been fun. He had gained some weight thanks to Wade, and MJ and Harry had stopped nagging him about eating. 

When Peter opened the door to the apartment it was pitch black inside. He thought maybe Wade had gone to bed early, so he crept silently to the bedroom. When he turned the light on what he found was not at all what he had wanted to see. 

Wade was staring up at the ceiling, clutching a bag of ice that was stained a bloody red color. 

"WADE!"

Wade barely heard Peter, barely registered when the man pulled away the ice that had made him cold and numb, and held his palms that he had cut up for no reason in particular. 

"WADE! What happened?" Peter asked, almost on the verge of tears. 

Wade's eyes met Peter's but he couldn't focus them properly. Peter pulled Wade up off the bed and then they were in the bathroom and Peter was kneeling in front of Wade cleaning his hands.

Peter touched Wade's cheek, "Wade? Can you talk to me please? Are you alright?"

Wade let out a breath and almost in a whisper, "You came back."

Peter cursed, "Of course I came back, where else would I go?"

Peter continued cleaning Wade's hands, wrapping them in bandages. "Wade if you weren't feeling good you could have called me. I would've came."

Wade looked at Peter, his eyes finally focusing, the noise in his head slowly dissipating. He didn't really feel like talking though. Peter looked at Wade, trying to understand, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He knew Wade had a tendency to hurt himself, but it had been awhile since Wade had done something so severe. 

They went back to the bed, both of them sitting in silence. Until Peter had enough, he wanted Wade to talk and laugh like he normally did. He wanted Wade to smile. 

"Please talk to me Wade."

Wade stared at his hands, at the perfect lines of white that ran across them. "I have a lot of blood on my hands."

Peter looked at Wade, "Not anymore, see it's fine. It'll heal."

Wade shook his head, "You don't get it. I've killed so many people. That's what I do, it's attached to me. I could kill you right now. It'd be so easy." 

Peter smiled shaking his head, "You're a fucking teddy bear Wade Wilson, you couldn't kill me if you tried."

Wade looked at Peter severely, "You don't know that."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Seriously your like the least scary guy I've ever met."

Wade started crying, he didn't know exactly why but something about the way Peter said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wade clutched his face and cried into the bandages. The sudden outburst shocked Peter, he ran his hand down Wade's back and the man instantly tensed. Peter pulled his hand away, "Wade?"

Wade sobbed into his hands, bending over, "I'm sorry, my skin..."

Peter kneeled in front of Wade again, looking at him, pleading with him, "How do I make you feel better?"

~

After hours of furiously searching the Internet and Wade telling him that ice helped Peter decided that the best thing to do was an ice bath and then lots of lotion! 

Peter filled the bathtub with ice and Wade sunk into it. He was feeling self conscious of his skin and he was glad that the ice was opaque. 

"I've killed so many people Peter, you've never hurt anyone."

Peter sighed and placed a hand on Wade's cheek, trying to comfort him, "It doesn't matter Wade. You can't change your past, you just have to focus on the future."

They sat mostly in silence. The voices were still around and Wade didn't have the energy to talk and Peter didn't know what to say. Eventually, Wade got out of the tub and Peter wrapped him up in a towel and took him to bed. Peter took out a bottle of lotion and he kneeled in front of Wade. Running his hands up Wade's calfs and shins massaging him as he spread the lotion over his skin. Peter took his time with it, and they ended with Wade layed down on the bed and Peter straddling him. 

"Do you feel better?"

Wade didn't feel like looking at Peter, he felt embarrassed and he just felt tired. Peter sighed and chased Wade's eyes, placing a soft kiss to Wade's lips. Wade kissed back, he liked feeling surrounded by Peter it made him feel safe. They deepened the kiss, Peter's tongue probing into Wade's mouth and his hands running gently over Wade's neck. 

Wade's hands ran across Peter's cheek and Wade was enjoying it until he felt that all too familiar sticky wet feeling on his hands. He opened his eyes and all he could see was that bright red color coating his hands where he was touching Peter. He had hurt Peter. 

He jumped away, pushing Peter away. Staring at his hands absolutely terrified. 

"Wade?" Peter asked him confused.

Wade felt like he couldn't breathe, this time he really had hurt Peter. Peter tried to step closer but Wade put his arms up and screamed at him to stay away. 

"I HURT YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE IT?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Peter shook his head, "Wade, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine, look."

But, all Wade could see was the blood on his hands, and he was terrified so, so terrified. He had ruined the best thing in his life and he had done it all so fast. 

Peter honestly did not know what to do. He pulled out Wade's laptop and put on Howl's Moving Castle. He turned the laptop towards Wade, and went and dimmed the lights. 

"Wade, try and focus on something else. You didn't hurt me."

Wade's breath came out ragged, "There's blood Peter."

Peter smiled softly and shook his head, "There's no blood Wade, let's just watch a movie okay? Please?"

Wade scrunched his hairless eyebrows, he didn't understand what Peter was saying: there was no blood? Then it dawned on him, he was hallucinating. He had done it before, it had just been a long time since it had been this visual. 

"Fuck. Are you sure Petey? Are you certain?"

Peter smiled reassuringly, "Yeah I'm positive. Trust me, you'll see in the morning. Let's watch Howl's Moving Castle."

Wade slid into bed next to Peter, still unsure but he had no choice but to trust Peter. Plus, now that the lights were off he could ignore the red color and he could focus on Howl, the sexiest wizard to ever live.

~

In the morning, the sun shone in bright strips across the room. Everything seemed calm and there were no voices. Wade looked at Peter who was fast asleep beside him, his face completely unmarred and blood free. He looked at his hands which were wrapped in bandages that were still white. He felt so relieved he couldn't describe it. 

Peter scrunched his eyes as the sun shone in his face. He opened them, squinting and finding Wade staring at him. Peter instantly smiled, it was a smile that made Wade feel so good, it made Wade unbelievably happy to see. 

"Good morning Wade."

Wade's voice came out groggy, "Good morning."

Peter smiled brighter, and brushed his fingers across Wade's cheek, "How are you feeling?"

Wade bit his lip and smiled softly, "Better Petey. Def better."

Peter smiled and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Wade's nose, "That's good. So, are you hungry?"

Wade raised his eyebrows at Peter, "Isn't it too early for you to be talking about food. At least, that's what you said to me last time I mentioned breakfast."

Peter scrunched his nose, which Wade thought was adorable, "I'm trying to be a good boyfriend! Stop making fun of me."

Wade laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Then get up so we can go get you something to eat."

Wade didn't really feel like getting out of bed just yet, so he wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him closer, "I know a lot of things I'd like to eat."

Peter squealed and punched Wade's chest, "You're nasty."

Wade laughed, "What? I didn't say anything."

Peter rolled his eyes and climbed over Wade to get to the bathroom, "Just get ready before I change my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay. Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in ages. But you know what this isnt about the sex. It's about the character development yall.
> 
> Also I know this is late. But its here now. Hope you like it!

Wade sat down with a thud in front of Clint who raised an eyebrow at him. He signed, "What the hell do you want?" 

Wade smirked and signed back, "I need help. Boy troubles."

Clint pursed his lips and shook his head, "I'm offended that you'd ask me."

Wade shrugged, "My other options were Al and Weasel. Cut me some slack here."

Clint laughed, and motioned for Wade to elaborate on his so called boy problems. Wade explained that he wanted to get Peter a gift and had no idea where to even begin. 

"I mean seriously. He doesn't like food, and his friends are rich. And he's financially stable. It's like trying to be Warren Buffet's sugar daddy!"

Clint laughed and smoothed his hand over his mouth, "Just think of things he likes you complete idiot."

Wade rolled his eyes, and thought for a good hard minute. His veins were popping out his skull by the time he finally found something, and Clint was red trying to hold in his laugh at the stupid look on Wade's face. 

Wade banged his fist on the table, "I GOT IT!" 

"Photography," he signed at Clint, who nodded and sent him a thumbs up. 

~

Peter was staring at the donut in front of him like he was going to start a fight. He wished food had tells and could be broken with a solid punch like Wade had taught him about dealing with people. But, to no avail the donut didn't seem like it was going to make a move anytime soon. Peter took a deep breath and eyed the donut, he assumed that if he was more intimidating than it then he would win. Apparently, that's not how it worked at all.

Wade walked into the apartment and found Peter eyeing a donut threateningly. 

"Uhmm... Petey? You good?"

Peter turned towards Wade with the knife in his hand, and Wade backed up a step raising his eyebrows at Peter. Peter looked at the knife in his hand and slowly lowered it and smiled embarrassed at Wade, "Welcome home honey...?"

Wade couldn't hold back his laugh and walked towards Peter, taking the knife from his hand, "What the hell are you doing weirdo?"

Peter sighed, "I was battling the donut... it was winning."

Wade kissed Peter's forehead, "You're so fucking cute." 

Peter pouted and punched Wade playfully in the chest, "Dont make fun of me you jerk."

Wade just shook his head and went towards the couches to sit down, "Before you take down the donut empire why dont ya come and show me what that mouth can do."

Peter rolled his eyes, but went over to the couch anyway. Wade patted the space next to him and Peter sat down. Wade was obviously up to something, and Peter could play along. 

~

"MJ!!! HARRYY!! HELPP!!" Peter yelled as he walked into Harry's living room.

Harry ran around the corner from the kitchen, "Is everything alright?" He sounded more than a little concerned.

MJ strolled in a few seconds later, blatantly unconcerned. She knew when Peter was being overdramatic. 

"Whatdya need tiger?"

Peter looked at them desperately, "1 year anniversary and I have absolutely no idea what to get him!"

Harry shook his head and went over to the couch to take a seat. Peter was raising his blood pressure. MJ laughed a little and told him to just get something he would like.

"NOO! It can't just be anything. It has to be something special. Like really really special."

Harry sighed, "Pete. We barely know the guy. We're probably not the best people to ask."

Peter chewed his lip, "You're right. You guys are useless. Bye!" And with that Peter was gone. 

~

Clint was just trying to enjoy a peaceful day, but then to just a little surprise Peter Parker walked in. Clint turned on his hearing aids, "Let me guess... anniversary presents?"

Peter nodded furiously and sat down, "I have noo idea what to get him!" 

Clint shook his head, opposites attracted but these two were exactly the same. Clint shrugged, "Get him something he likes."

Peter inched forward in his chair, "Yeah duh, but like what does he even like?"

Clint chuckled, "Well, he likes you."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, but what am I supposed to do, wrap myself up and wait at his door."

Clint tilted his head and waited. 3... 2... 1. Peter jumped up from the table, "I GOT IT!" 

~

Wade and Peter both stared at each other. "Okay baby boy! I have a surprise for you."

Peter smiled shyly, "I have one for you too."

Wade's eyes widened. Peter had gotten him something! That was so sweet. He already knew he would love it. And his mind ran to a few things in particular that he would really really love.

Wade pulled out the beautifully wrapped box. The wrapping itself looked so expensive, Peter didn't know what to think. "Wade... beautiful!" 

Wade shook his head and pushed Peter, "Silly Parker! You didn't even open it yet."

Peter chewed at his lips, "Okay so... why dont we open presents tonight." As he said it Peter pulled out a small card. It had a time and a place, a hotel in the nice part of town. 

Wade took it and he was actually kind of confused. Peter saw the recalculating type expression on Wade's face, "You'll get your present here. So I'll open mine here too."

Wade was still confused, but he guessed it made sense. Actually it didn't make sense at all, but he trusted Peter so he would just go a long with it.

"Okay," Wade shrugged and they continued with their day normally. Peter finally tackled eating the donut and they watched a terrible movie and made out and talked about their days.

Things had been pretty normal recently, and it was nice. Maybe a little too nice. Wade knew something overly dramatic was bound to happen eventually.

~

That night Peter paced back and forth in the hotel room. His present to Wade was himself and now that he thought about it was a terrible idea. He stared at himself in the mirror, the black lace and mesh was enticing. On anyonelse it would've looked absolutely mouthwatering. But to Peter it only accentuated the parts of himself that he hated the most. 

His scars, how skinny he was, they were all on display. But he knew Wade would like it. Hopefully... hopefully Wade would like it.

~

Wade had tried on about ten different outfits before putting on a pair of jeans and going to the fanciest suit store he could find and buying something new. He spent about a two hours trying to find something worth Peter's time. He had settled for a black coat and a deep red shirt. He actually looked really good, but he still felt insecure. Either way he hoped... really hoped that Peter liked it.

~

There was a knock on the door and Peter went towards it. He was getting more nervous by the second and finally he opened the door and Wade looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Peter swung the door open, "Oh my god Wade?!! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" 

Wade barely even heard Peter, because what in the ever loving fuck was Peter wearing? Wade's mouth was practically watering and all he could manage to say at first was, "Dude."

Peter instantly felt self conscious all over again and put his arms in front of him, making himself look even smaller, "I'll go change."

Wade stepped in and ran his hands down Peter's shoulders, "You look so fucking hot. I mean like wow. I didn't- calculus was really my worst subject. You could be a model. Where did you buy this? Did you walk here in that? Can we fuck? You're just wowww. Is that eyeliner? PETE! -" Wade blundered over his words, his brain short circuiting while he tried to memorize every part of Peter instantaneously. 

Peter couldn't help smiling at Wade's reactions, maybe things would go better than expected. And Peter would've interrupted Wade earlier but he himself was too distracted by Wade's clean cut suit. His boyfriend looked like he had walked straight out of a really expensive magazine. Peter couldn't decide if he wanted Wade in or out of the suit. 

"Never take it off," Peter practically gasped before he decided better and grabbed at the expensive material saying, "take it off right now."

It took them both a good minute and some space to calm down and actually be able to make full sentences again.

"Soo...?" Wade started, but found himself unsure of what all of this was. Then suddenly remembering that he had a gift for Peter, ubruptly handed him the box. 

Peter smiled softly and took the beautifully wrapped box from earlier. He pulled at the bow and started carefully pulling apart the wrapping when Wade rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"GOD PETEY! I'll buy you more wrapping paper, just rip the thing apart!"

Peter laughed as Wade started mutilating the wrapping paper for him, and got in on the action too. As soon as the wrapping was off Peter gasped. It was a new camera.

It was a retro version, the metal was dull and heavy and beautiful. Peter opened it up and put the film Wade had also gotten him inside. He held it up, nimbly between his hands and took a picture of Wade looking shocked at having his picture taken. 

"THIS IS SO NICE! Wadee..." Peter didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry at how thoughtful and nice the gift was.

"You really like it? Cause I can buy you something else if you want."

Peter put down the camera and jumped on top of Wade kissing his cheek, "I love it."

Wade felt the blush go right up his face, and he wrapped his arm around Peter and brought him closer. "You loook absolutely snackalicious by the way."

Peter laughed incredulously, "Snack-a-licious?" 

Wade bit his lip and nodded.

Peter suddenly became self conscious again and slid of Wade's lap, "I had no idea what to get you, so I'm your present." As soon as Peter said it, he regretted it. He had never heard anything so pretentious in his life. "Obviously, I'll get you what you want, if you don't want this."

Wade thought he might die of cardiac failure right there and then. "PETER! This is the best present in the world. A gift. The fountain of freaking youth. I love it. How could I not?" 

Peter smiled through a frown and hugged his arms around himself, hiding himself away. "We can do whatever you want tonight."

Wade thought he really had died then. He was just dead. He was dead and this was some weird hallucination before he got sent to hell. Wade's eyes shaded a dark deep color and his voice became low and gruff, "Peter... you know what I want to do."

Peter nodded slowly. He wanted it to. Peter really really wanted to fuck Wade. He wanted it, but he didn't know how to say he wanted it. Because no matter how many times Wade told him he was beautiful, he couldn't believe it.

Wade inched closer, and smoothed his thumb over Peter's cheek, "Are you sure Peter?"

Peter looked up at Wade and nodded. He was so sure. But, Wade wasn't convinced, he drew his hand away. Peter instantly missed the warmth and reached out for Wade.

"You look so good in that suit Wade, I really do want it." Now, Peter's eyes had dilated too. 

Peter got up and straddled Wade's lap, tracing his fingers over the scarred skin of Wade's face. "Its been a whole year already."

Wade smirked, "Time flies when you're having fun."

Peter thought back to the throwing up, the blood, the insecurity, both of their terrible pasts, and the hospital trips. Fun wouldn't have been the way he described it. But then he thought about the smiles, the sushi, the beach, and all the times it seemed like the world didn't exist and thought yeah, it had been a lot of fun. 

Peter kissed Wade, it was soft and slow and it said a whole bunch of things that neither Wade nor Peter felt like taking apart right then. Wade's arms curled around Peter's waste. He felt up the lines of lace and the knots of Peter's spine.

"I've wanted to do this forever Adonis," Wade whispered as his eyes glazed over Peter. The man in his arms was absolutely beautiful. Absolutely, undeniably beautiful.

Peter smiled and kissed Wade again, pulling back just inches away from Wade's lips, "Then do it already Venus."

Wade's grin turned beastly and in one swoop he got up with Peter in his arms and basically sprinted towards the bed dropping Peter on it and climbing on top of him.

Peter squealed at the suddenness of it all but his legs instinctively wrapped around Wade's waist as Wade kissed down his jaw and his neck, sucking bruises into his collarbone. 

Peter's hands roamed down the smooth fabric of Wade's new suit and decided he wanted it off. Peter pulled at the material and this was when Wade finally faltered. 

"Petey. You don't wanna-"

Peter had had enough, "Wade I'm a pile of bones in lingerie. You better fucking get over yourself and take that suit off and let me see those abs."

The look on Peter's face had Wade screaming in its hilarity, and Wade found the confidence to shed the layers of clothing that kept them apart. 

Peter loved everything that was in front of him. Every dip, curve, color, and scar. Wade also felt relieved when he found want instead of disgust in Peter's eyes. 

Wade pulled Peter closer, his fingers tracing the lines of the lace and his mouth sucking a bruise into Peter's shoulder. Peter shuddered under Wade's warm hands and his own fingers roamed over Wade's back feeling the muscles there shift. 

Wade laid Peter down and Peter's hand cupped Wade's cheek. "Tell me if I do something wrong," Wade whispered. And Peter remembered Flash and that he was dead and what he had done. Wade's words were so different from his, and yet Peter felt a little scared. He wasn't scared of Wade but he was scared of what they were about to do.

Wade felt Peter get tense and instantly backed up, "Peter we really dont have to do this."

Peter tilted his head and pulled Wade closer. "I want to do this. So freaking much."

Wade grinned stupidly, "Well then let me make us even." With that Wade kissed down Peter's stomach all the way to his thighs, pulling away the lace that kept him almost modest and nestling Peter's slowly hardening dick. 

Wade's hands roamed up Peter's body, teasing him as the scarred man took Peter's length into his mouth. Sucking at the head making Peter gasp and grab Wade's head for some sort of leverage. 

It felt amazing. That was the only thing running through Peter's mind and he wanted more, so so much more. Wade bobbed his head on Peter's dick, looking at him with those greedy dark brown eyes and Peter thought he would lose it. He suddenly had a much better understanding of porn. 

Wade's mouth felt so good Peter had forgotten how good all of this could feel. It had never felt like this before. Peter realized that he felt safe. And suddenly he felt like getting fucked into the next century. 

Peter let out a lewd and insanely sexy moan as Wade sucked one of his balls into his mouth. The sound had all of Wade's blood rushing to his dick.

"Oh my fuckkk," Wade gasped, "Dont ever fucking shut up."

Peter grasped at Wade's shoulders to pull him up and kiss him. This time it was messy and needy and wet. Peter's hands roamed down Wade's muscles, grabbing him hard enough to bruise, going down to massage that bubble butt. 

"So is this where all those tacos go?" Peter asked lewdly as he grabbed Wade's ass. Wade took a two second break from sucking a wet hickey into Peter's throat to reply, "Fuck yeah!"

Before Wade knew what was happening he was under Peter. The weight on top of him light but so important. Peter looked at Wade like he was an angel. Wade had never been looked at like that by anyone and jesus in that moment he might've forgotten how to breathe. 

Peter kissed Wade, ran his tongue over his nipples, bit at his abs. Peter's fingers took their time and searched every crevice of every scar on Wade's torso. Wade had never thought he'd have been into body worship.

Peter's hand made it down to Wade's impressive as fuck length. But before Peter did anything he brought his hand back up to his own mouth and licked his palm, all the while staring directly at Wade whose lungs had stopped working. Peter brought his now spit lubed hand back down to Wade's cock and proceeded to give the best hand job of his life as he kissed every inch of Wade that he could. 

Wade's hands had found their home on Peter's ass. One day he was gonna leave some handprints on that white ass skin. Wade's pinky found it's way to Peter's entrance and breached making Peter bite down on Wade's collarbone. Peter's hand faltered on Wade's length. 

Wade moved Peter's head so they were looking at each other, "You okay?"

Peter looked like he might cry. Half of it was because of how sweet Wade was, the other half was something much more horrible. "C- can we just... could we just.."

Wade smoothed Peter's hair out of his face, "Its okay baby boy... we can take things slow. This isnt a one night stand."

Peter smiled, and Wade turned making Peter fall into the bed. Wade took both their dicks in his hand and started going up and down, squeezing. Peter shuddered, it felt so good.

Both of them were leaking, and Peter thrusted into Wade's hand, the friction and the tension built up so much and finally it was just Peter and Wade and their sticky hands and the sound of them panting.

Peter knew he was in over his head because he did not have the stamina for all of this, but looking at Wade with his toothy sideways grin, Peter couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Wade was blissed out. Peter was sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead and he was smiling with his cheek pressed against the pillow. Wade climbed on top of Peter and kissed and licked down the cracked lines of stretch marks on Peter's hips and his arms. "I love every single thing about you. Best. Present. Ever."

Peter sighed gratefully. Wade liked it. Wade really liked it. Peter brought Wade up for another kiss. This time it just felt normal, good. "Happy Anniversary Wade."

Wade laughed, he couldn't stop laughing. Peter was confused and Wade finally caught his breath, "We really went the whole day without saying Happy Anniversary. And when one of us finally remembered its wayy too late!" Wade burst out laughing again.

Peter was still confused and he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was 1am. Their anniversary had gone and past. 

Peter laughed and punched Wade lightly on the shoulder, "You jerk! You never wished me a happy anniversary!"

Wade laughed and kissed Peter again, "I guess we'll just have to wait till next year."

Peter hummed his arms around Wade's neck, "I cant fucking wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASNT IT CUTEE? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
